Changed
by briar black death rose
Summary: Within his life Ichigo had thought he loved woman.However, life as a stripper is beginning to change that.Now he finds out he likes men and must choose between his best friend shinji and the sexy Grimmjow .Wanting to hurt neither's feelings for he feels an attraction to both. He is uncertain of his feeling but knows he will have to decided soon.The question is who will it be
1. Chapter 1

As the sun started to set I had just finished off an ordinary day of teaching and now the day begun where I started my night job. It was at the famous Gotie 13 night club. There was strippers, hockey games and other sports, nightly entertainment like karyoki and an amazing bar. This club was both hetero sexual and homo sexual which pleased many people. I took this job because secretly as a kid I liked to dance besides doing other combat martial arts. My shift started in an hour and a half but I never bothered me to be early since I would have to get into costume. Traffic was also light too which was surprising for a Friday night. I was thinking over my routine tonight and I usually had a regular one but tonight I was infuriated by my students that I would most likely dance to "one of a kind" by Breaking Point. Tonight Rangiku would be so pleased with my performance because I would bring in a lot of money tonight. My shifts were usually every other night because if it were every night I would not be able to be a teacher. I had just started this year though. Being twenty was pretty good. Yawing loudly I stretched and then placed my hands to the back of my head.

"Ichigo!" yelled a familiar voice.

Turning around I saw Keigo and kicked him in the face as he quickly approached me. Honestly the man has not changed since high school.

"Why did you do that Ichigo?" whined Keigo, "do you not want to be my friend?"

"Shut up!" I yelled, "I gotta go."

"Why?" he asked, "got a date. Awe why couldn't we go doubles on it?"

"No," I muttered

"Is she hot?" he asked curiously.

"I said shut up!" I boomed.

"Jezz someone's grouchy," he whispered.

"I need to get to the store before it closes," I lied.

Only a few people had known about my job as a dancer for night clubs and Keigo would not be one of them.

"Let me join you," Keigo piped in.

"Just go home," I grumbled.

"Aw come on," he said.

I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Hey Strawberry- chan," said a voice.

"Hey Shinji," I said.

"Aw man are you going out with him and not me?" Keigo whined again.

"you wish," Shinji said and then winked.

As me and Shinji walked away I had a scowl on my face. I did not need him getting the wrong impression on me again. I'm pretty sure I already scared him in high school with Renji. All I wanted from him was my necklace but sadly it sounded as if I wanted to have sex with the man. I got jokes from Shinji for a month with his pout and asking why I would go for Renji before giving him a try. I not gay so I preferred to have a women in my bed rather than my best friend. Shinji always tried though saying he would treat me nicely the first time but I flat out refused, He was so open about being gay that there was no embarrassment for him. Though if anyone pissed him off he kicked there ass just like that. That was the main reason we became friends. We attended the same elementary school and Shinji had extremely long hair that reached down to his ass. One day after school we were all on the playground awaiting for our moms or dads to pick us up when a bunch of eight year olds came and started prancing around Shinji and mocking him asking if he was a girl or a guy and lifting strands of hair and tugging at them. Though in a blink of an eye Shinji had attacked each of them leaving them on the ground helpless, bloodied and crying.

"Ready for tonight?" asked Shinji breaking me out of my flashback, " suppose to be a full house."

"Really? " I said shocked.

"Yup," he said," ready to get rich and party this weekend?"

"Good thing I finished marking those papers at lunch," I said.

"Yeah," he said, " or else we wouldn't have the energy to sex up the crowd."

Rolling my eyes I shoved Shinji a little.

"Goof ball," I said.

"I'm not as much a good ball as you," said Shinji.

"Wanna go Hirako?" I asked in a taunting voice.

"I would but..." he said, " Matsumoto would kick my ass if I ruined this hot bod and have my head for sure."

"Pussy," I muttered knowing that would get him to fight.

Just as expected Shinji had me pinned to the ground giggling and having me laugh.

"Gotcha," he said with a flashy grin.

"Come on time to get off me," I said.

"Aw come on Ichi you know you love it, " he said teasingly.

"Oh yeah," I said," like a person lactosintolarent loves cheese. No, yes, oh don't stop! No!"

That got Shinji giggling again.

"Okay," he said.

Shinji's face was suddenly so close to mine that I could feel his breathing on my face. His lips extrodinarily close to mine.. It made me want to learn forward and have my lips touched by his. Wait! What? That's not right but it could not hurt. One kiss was all I needed. Pressing my lips to his I heard him gasp. Fire burned in my stomach already along with in my groin. Oh God. Lifting my shaky fingers to Shinji's hair I ran my fingers through the strands then clutched his hair holding his face in place. Opening my mouth I licked his upper lip then tugged on his lower lip with my teeth then sucking on his lip. I heard a soft moan from the man which triggered a moan deep from my throat ot escape my lips. I hated to admit this but man was he a good kisser.

"God," Shinji breathed.

I gave his lips one last encounter before is toped locking lips with my best friend. I saw Shinji's face for the first time since I kissed him and he was blushing a vibrant red.


	2. Chapter 2

"I knew I'd crack ya one day," said Shinji," so how was your first kiss?"

"How do you know I've never been kissed before?" I asked.

"I'm your best friend Ichigo," he said,"so come on tell the truth. How'd it feel. Not judging."

"Okay," I said," to be honest it was fucking hot and now I'm wondering if you can get off me?"

He sighed, "Fine."

"Come one," I said," dancing will be fun. Maybe I'll give you your own personal show. Just you."

Shinji's eyes widened at that and he gasped.

"R-Really?" he said flabergasted.

"Yeah," I said.

Shinji hugged me and kissed my cheek," Thanks."

"No problem," I said and smiled.

"You have just made my night," he said.

Rolling my eyes I got up and noticed how close to the club we are.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Not even six," said Shin.

"Dude we are early," I said, " we have an hour before shift starts."

"Yeah," he said, " we could dance for a while ooohhh and go out in our performance outfits."

"Really?" I said," remember what happened last time?"

"Yeah," he said, " but it was worth it. Man that guy was huge. How could I not deny the man."

"Easy," I said," just say no."

"Easy for you," he mummbled, "so...You gay now?"

" I dunnno," I siad, " well shit I mean I have to admit you are an outstanding kisser. It was like being on ecstasy from what I've been told by people."

Shinji put his arm around my shoulder, " Lets just say your bi."

"It'll do," I said, "never kissed a grl so don't really know how it feels so I'll try tonight."

"Ooooo," Shinji squeeled," I can't wait."

"Dude are you already calling dibs on me?" I asked shocked.

"Maybe," he said," maybe not. You will just have ot wait and see."

Our conversation about my sexual interest had finished because I notided we were outside the night club. The must blaring already and loud voices could be heard. We walked in and notiiced Rangiku.

"You're early," said Rangiku.

"Yeah," said Shinji, " gonna get our costumes on and party before shift starts."

"God," she said," just don't do drugs."

"Kill joy," he said,"I'll just drink since I dance at my finest when I am a little intoxiated."

Shinji grabbed my arm and started to run as fast as he could to most likely our change room. He had entered my closet and grabbed a purple button shirt but kept the button undone showing my chest and slight six pack. Hr also grabbed a pair of jean booty shorts. I stripped myself till I was naked and placed on my new cloths.

"Hot," said Shinji.

Looking at him I had an attack of desire jolt through my body. I thought one kiss would sedate my desire for men but no it just yearned and left me craving for more. Going up to Shinji I slammed him into the wall. My hands on hte leftand right side of his head and my hot breath on his skin. He shivered beneath my body. Moving towards his neck I kiss a trail up and nibbled on his jaw line. His hands moved up grabbing my hips and tugging our bodies closer together. Our bodies fulling touching while still being capable of having clothing on. My lips finally had touched his and Shinji's mouth was already open ready to recieve my kisses and I his. Taking his tongue from hsi mouth |I started to suck on it and moaned at the feeling of his tongue ring. Now I realized hwo pleasing it was to have one.

"I...Ichigo," Shinji breathed.

"I made up my mind," I whispered huskily in his ear, " I want you. Dicks before chicks.

Shinji's eyes epanded so large you thought they would pop. His fingers moved down to the waist abnd of my shorts. I tehn heard someone clear their throught automatically making me blush.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm Grimmjow Jaegerjacks," said the man with spiked blue hair," now if you tow would stop locking lips Mastumodo sent me to fetch ya. Says both of ya are doing a show together and. Refuse and get fired. Oh and a bonus I get to beat the shit outta you two."

Shinji shurgged," don't mind doin it. "

"Good," he said adn grinned.

I noticed I had been staring at the man since he walked in I shook my head. Damn what was wrong with me today.

"Ready Ichi?" asked Shinji.

"Yeah," I said," what song do ya think Hanataro will choose?"

"I dunno," he said," ya okay with doin your first gay dance?"

"Yeah," I said," better you than anyone else."

"Cool," he said," just follow my lead."

Scowling I nodded. Shinji knew best on how to please the male crowd. I had finally got of Shinji and we walked to the back stage area to hear Shinji call out our names and then hte song Sentimental piggy romance by L.M.C played. Shinij started to strode on stage . Thrusting his pelvis and then turned around using his pointer finger to call me forward. My legs moved before my brain ahd told them to. I saw a light in centre stag and a seat. I strode seductivly to Shinji who was now by the pole. I grabbed his tie pulling him close to me. Shinji leaned against the pole arching his back into me. The crowd cheered and I leg go of shinji. His legs wrapped around the pole quickly and he was upside down. Slowly I removed my button shirt and flexed my abs. Shinji grabbed my hair with his hands and tugged me closer adn kissed me quickly. My his bucked.

"Time to get some men in on this action!" yelled Shinji.

The crowd cheered even louder. Without thinking I grabbed the first person and forced them to sit on the chair. I looked up to see who I had grabbed. I saw the blue haired man wiht a wicked grin on his face.

"Just my luck," he said smiling and chuckled lightly.

I moved clsoe to him and he grabbed my tie pulling his face close to mine where I could feel his hot breath on my face making my breath hitch.

"Better make this good Strawberry," he whispered huskily.

I started to sit on his lap then grinned my groin into him. Arching my back once again I put my hands through my hair and leaned back even more. His hands landed on my hips and I could tell the song was ending. I gave one last thrust before I got up and blew him a kiss. Then collecting all the yen by placing it in my shorts and salpped my ass and winked at the crowd before I left. Shinji and I went to our change room and counted the yen. 15,000 yen each.

"Did you enjoy it Ichi?" asked Shinji.

"Yeah," I said.

"I don't mind sharing," he said, "as long as I'm the one being fucked."

"You talka s if we have," I said easingly," wanna?"

"Maybe...not tonight," he said, "tomorrow maybe when we drink our brains out at your place. I'll even invite people."

"Kay," he said," no orgies please."

"okay," he said, " oh and Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"I said.

"Bring Grimmjow," he said.

My normal expression turned to a shocked one because I could see hte change in expression of his.

"S-Sure," I studdered.

He giggled than clapped his hands.

"Yeah," he said, " you're growing up so fast."

He faked sniveled then pretened to wipe a tear away.

"Lets go find him," he said.

"Kay," I muttered.

As we just exited the room I bumped into who I was looking for.

"Oi," I said," ya wanna come to my party tomorrow?"

"Sure," he said," there gonna be booze?"

"No shit," I said.

"I'm in," he said.

"cool," I said.

I pulled out my phone and asked hi mfor his number. He gave it to me.

"I'll text you the adress," I said," be there around six. Bring some of your own booze two. I got shit load of money but i like ot save it."

"Sure," he said.

Walking away from him once I got outside I placed my back on the alley wall and looked at the buldge. Fuck. I hope he didn't notice that.


	4. Chapter 4

Waking up my head felt groggy. I forgot what time I went to bed at but I was exhausted. Turns out there were a few papers that were unmarked so I had to mark over five essays about the same story. I also had to look up certain parts to make sure there was no plagerism. Why I decided to be a teacher is still unknown. I could still feel my blanket on me. it was over my hips but riding pretty low. I didn't really want to move so I just cocked my head to the right and noticed it was 12:44. Ugh. I'm going back to bed before I have to get dressed adn get ready for tonights party. Focusing on my breathing started to have my body less tense and just as I thought I was about to relax there was a loud bang making me jump and fall out of bed.

"Ichigo!" yelled Shinji.

"You bastard you're dead!" I roared.

Getting up I swung my door open and glared at Shinji. Grabbing his face and flung him into my apartment watching as he tumbled.

"Ow!" he whined.

"Good," I said, " it was suppose to hurt."

Cracking my knuckles I saw Shinjhi get up and I raised my eyebrow at him. He was not going to win. Having a childhood with my dad taught you to kick ass. Then again Shinji grew up in my house since his mother had died at birth and when he was seven his father left for America leaving Shinji to fend for himself. So practically we were brothers from another mother.

"You're going down Hirako," I said."

"I won't go down that easily Kurosaki," he said.

Pouncing at Shinji I had my legs wrapped tightly around his waist where he had a look of pain on hsi face and pinned his arms to the floor where I had his wrists gripped so hard in mine I could feel the heat making his hands a little sweaty which made me grip harder. The rules for our fights were no damaging the bodies because the first time we did that Matsumodo was so pissed but she made us dance for teh crowd with our scars. Teh crowd was happy but displeased on how we looked. I had a lot of girls around me saying they would take me home and fix me up. While for Shinji well hte guys came over and threatened to kick my ass elaving a quarrel between they gay guys and my female fan club.

"Nice boxers by the way," Shinji said and winked.

I looked down for an instant and noticed I was in my boxers. I guess I was so made that I had actually forgoten to put on some pants. With that moment of internal scolding I had been flipped on my back side with Shinji on top of me.

"I win!" he cheered and had a gleeful smirk on his face.

"Can it Shinji," I said.

"You're just mad because I won," he said as he got off me.

He had gotten off me at the perfect time since my phone had rang.

_can i have you adress~ Grimm._

_How did you get my number?_ I asked him quiet shocked.

_Ya friend Shinji the blondie gave it ta me._ he responded.

"I take it you got his text," Shinji boasted.

"Yeah," I declared.

"Good," he anwsered, " text him while I grab the party stuff."

"Fine," I began, "but tonight don't go over board. I don't feel like dragging your drunk ass away from some man who's gonna drag ya outside to hsi place then you do somethin stupid and I get a franctic call from you to bail you outta jail."

"Kill joy," he said.

I handed him half of my tip money since I would be using it for take out whenever I didn't feel like cooking or when I needed extra cash to pay bills.

_canI come over right now? _ Grimm asked.

_sure _I texted back then sent him the adress.

_Be there in an hour or so_ he responded.

_what kind of pizza do ya like?_ i asked.

Might as well feed him since the party didn't start till 6ish.

_any kind just leave off olives, mushrooms and onions though!_ Grimmjow repsonded.

_kay _I confirmed.

Sliding my phone open I speed dialed the pizza place ordering a large pizza with pineapple, green peppers and cheese along with a large pepperoni pizza. I went to my couch and watched television for fourty five minutes until I heard a knock on the door. I went to the counter and grabbed money then traded him money for the food and told him ot keep the change which was a generous tip. I had opened the non pepperoni pizza first and gtrabbed a slice taking a huge bit out of it. There was a faint knock on teh door. I swallowed the food in my mouth.

"coming!" I yelled.

Walking to my door then I saw Grimmjow and he looked up and down my body.

"Nice boxers," he chuckled along with a large grin.

"Aw crap!" I cried, " help yourself to pizza while i get changed."

He chuckled once again, " Dude like I care what you're wearing. You'll look the same either way."

"Are you gay?" I blurted out.

He looked at me," You'll have ot find out for yourself. You?"

"Um," I said, "I guess I'm kinda gay but bi."

"Kinda?" he said and chuckled, " man better find out which ya want more before ya disapoint either sex."

"Shinij tell you?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said," second thing he told me. If ya put on so,me pants I don't care. Don't give tow shits myself. Though you're pretty cute when ya blush."

Grimmjow casually walked to my counter and snagged a piece of pepperoni pizza and the other pizza. Taking a bite of the pepperoni pizza.

"Good stuff," he said with a mouth full of food.

I heard him swallow from teh counter. Then again my place was small and qujiet.

"Man I gotta eat this stuff more," he said.

I laughed," You don't eat take out much do you?"

"Nope," he said," mostly cook on my own."

I nodded my head.

"What kinda stuff do you do in this boring place?" he asked.

"Watch t.v" I said.

"Boring," he complained, " it's already 2:10. Got any beer?"

"The fridge," I said, " grba some if ya want and get me a few while you're at it."

I went to my bed room and placed on some blue jeans with a regular white t-shirt. I came out to see Grimmjow finish off the last of his pizza and hsi ass planted on my couchl. He sipped from the bottle of beer. When I sat down beside him he smirked and leaned forward.

"You know I've never had a taste of Strawberry before," he breathed.

Grimmjow placed his beer on the table without looking away from me and leaned even closer to me. his body temperature bouncing off him and radianting on to me. His lips took mine in a fierce hungry kiss. His fingers entwined in my hair in a powerful grasp. My hands were meant tp push him away but instead my fingers had started to unbutton his jeans and then worked on my own. The pleasure frying my brain cells and melting my body. Grimmjow had taken his hands out of my hair only to take off his pants ad removed both of our shirts. The space gave me enough room to grab my boxers nad shimmy them off and kick them some where on my living room floor. Grimmjow on the other hand had no boxers at all. He hadn't even had them on to begin with. His hard erection pressed into my hipbone. Grimmjow kissed hte side of my neck and licked and nibbled a trail down. I used my hands to grip his hips moving our bodies closer. My mouth opened to moan and Grimmjow took advantage of this while thrusting his tongue inside my mouth. Our tongues dancing together fighting ot take the lead.

"Suck me off," Grimmjow huskily whispered in my ear.

He moved higher up having his hands on the arm of the couch and his cock in my face. licking my lips I moved my mouth forward and swirled my tongue around his length before i sucked hard.

"Oh God!" Grimmjow cried.

Taking him even deeper I sucked harder making his breathing turn shallow. He lifted my ass up and stroked my cheeks making my body arch. his finger slipped inside my enterance. My eyes closed adn a gasp escaped my lips. I once again closed my lips over him more and more feeling the fire inside me grow hotter. Before I knew it Grimmjow had already placed a third finger inside me. Groanign loudly I felt my eyes roll back to the end of my head.

"Oh God Gr-Grim-jow," I stammered, " fuck me!"

"Sure thing," he whispered in my ears.

His tongue flicked out on my ear lobe and hit nibbled behind my ear making me squirm beneath him.

"First I'm gonna tease the hell outta you though, " Grimmjow cooed.

His fingers pinching my nipples making gaspes and moans come from me. His face was in mine and his hands moved down towards my cock. His fingers lightley stroaking me ebfore he cupped my own erection and started to move his hands. MY body arched even more as my head leaned back.

"F-F-Fuck, " I stammered.

"Not yet," he whispered in my ear," I'm gonna make you beg first."

"Please," I said.

"I dunno if thats good enough," he said slyly.

"Grimmjow started to use his left hand top thrst his fingers inside me while his right hand was used to stroke and thrust me at the same time.

"P-Please Grimmjow," I whined," please do me."

"Well if you put it that way," he said.

My body was flipped quicker than I would of expected. Leaving my face in the arm of the couch. Grimmjow had bent backwards to grab what I had suspected to be when Grimmjow slide himself in me it was a pleasure I was not expecting. The sound that came otu of my lips was one that mimicked Grimmjows. His hips snapping forward over and over again having me whimper from pleasure. Grimmjow growled and kissed my lips. I thrusted backwards having my ass in the air meeting Grimmjows thrusts.

"Harder," I whimpered.

With each thrust he became more stronger striking the spot having my pleasure rise so high I thoguht I might faint from pleaure.

"F...Oh...Shit!" I gasped.

"Mmmm," Grimmjow moaned in my ear.

Each thrust inside me matched the strokes he had with my cock. Out breaths now became more of pants.

"I'm..I'm gonna cum," I said in ragged breath.

After a few more thrusts and stroked I cummed on my couch and soon after felt Grimmjow cum inside me. From exhausiton I laid down not caring that I was laying in my own cum. I had Grimmjow on top of my sweaty and sated body with his breathing in my ear which made me want to have sex with him again.

"Wow," I said.

"Yeah," said Grimmjow," never expected yer ass ta be so tight."

He chuckled and I lightly hit him.

"Shower?" I asked.

"Yeah just give me a moment. I'll go first so ya can clean up," he said.

"Pfft," I said," fine. Make it quick then"

When Grimmjow moved out of me and to the bathroom my gaze would not leave his. Ugh what was wrong with me it was probably a one night thing never ot happen again. Standing up I felt a slight pain in my ass and in my back. I limped to the kitchen and grabbed paper towels. The mess was easy to clean but getting back up to throw away the paper towel was the challenge.

"knock knock knock," said shinji.

He entered with four cases of beer two under each arm, one bag in each hand and one in his mouth.

"Whoa!" he said, " what why is your shower on? Oh dude!"

I looked down at the floor. Shinji clapped my shoulder.

"Finally," he said," been waiting for ya ta get laid."

"Wha?" I said," aren't you angry?"

"No," he said," unless your dick was in his ass. I was you first experience toppin someone to be me and not the Grimmjow."

I rustled his hair," man I'll never understand you no matter how many years I live."

He chuckled," ya but cha love meh."

"Yah," I siad and rolled my eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

The door opened leaving both me and Shinji to turn and look to see Grimmjow in a fluffy white towel wrapped loosely around his waist. Riding low on his hips I tried not to stare but I ended up licking my dry lips in response while trying to not imagine himself naked and atop of me. Kissing me, biting and sucking.

"What the hell?" I yelled, " you can't just walk around my house in a towel."

"Calm down," said Grimmjow," I left my cloths on the floor. Also I'd shut up berry boy cause I know you like what you see."

"Oh," I said.

"Ooooo you didn't deny it," Shinji squealed.

"Shut up!" I said

"Hey Blondie," he said, "whoa that's a lot of beer!"

"Yeah," Shinji said," I like to party!"

"I can tell he muttered.

Grimmjow left as quickly as he came then gave me one last glance over his shoulder with a grin on his face giving me a reminder of what we had just done.

"Man you have a bad taste in men," Shinji said.

"Yeah well I like you," I teased.

Rolling my eyes I had noticed when Grimmjow's hair was wet it wasn't up. It was a Keigo style wet but more spiky. Though I preferred his hair up. I enjoyed a lot of things about his hair. How I wished to run my fingers through his hair and feel him grind up against me. Then feel his teeth nibble on my collar bone while he breathed lightly in my ear. It made me shiver from pleasure at the thought.

"Earth to Ichigo?" said Shinji.

"Huh?" I said confused.

"Well hello there solider are you ready for combat?" Shinji said to me.

"Wha?" I said even more confused.

"Look down," he said.

My eyes did as he said and my mouth opened a little. Aw man this really is embarrassing as fuck. Turning around to hid the blush I know would be creeping up on my face I took out all the cans of beer Shinji had bought and placed them over my counter. After that I rummaged through my cupboards and found bowls for chips and threw the bags of chips in different bags and grabbed a small bowl for myself of plain lays chips put a few pieces of pizza in said bowl then had a few cans of beer in my left hand while my bowl was in my right hand.

"Ooooo pizza," Shiniji said.

He grabbed himself a slice of pepperoni and opened a can of beer chugging it then threw it in my recycling bin. I would be making big bucks tonight with all the cans i was receiving.

"Nice shot," I said.

"Thanks," he said.

I made my way to the couch and placed my food on the table and put on beer there too while having one in my hand. I opened it and took a swig. My legs were spread open as I eased into my couch and ran my hand through my hair. Tonight was gonna to be fun. I noticed the remote beside my and flipped through channels before I noticed nothing good was on and completely shutting of the t.v. Suddenly I had felt the hot breathing of someone in my ear making me shiver from pleasure.

"Ichigo," Grimmjow cooed.

"Y-Yeah," I studdered.

"Shouldn't you entertain me?" he asked, " I am your guest and an getting quiet bored."

"I already did that," I said.

"Yeah but I'm bored," he whined.

"Get some beer," I said," plant your ass down and drink some beer."

"Eh," he said," I'll leave for a bit to buy some beer. Shinji bought a shit load but a party ain't fun if ya run outta booze."

"What ever floats your boat," said Shinji.

Grimmjow left with ease and then Shinji came and sat beside me.

"What?" I asked.

"Can't I be entertained?" he asked with a pout on his face.

I looked at him surprised that he had heard what I had said. I just fucked Grimmjow awhile back, I'm a stripper and I've made out with my best friend a few times already.

"I don't wanna be a whore," I whispered/mummbled into my beer.

"Ichigo it's not whoring yourself!" he exclaimed," a little slutty yes but there is a difference. Whores do it for the money. Sluts do it for the sex but I ain't asking for that."

I raised my eyebrow.

"Okay ya I'm horny but I'll find a guy," he said," your party's gonna have loads of guys anyways. Kensie is gs amazing, either that or I could go with Szyazel or even Kira. He's an emo bitch but he knows how to fuck a person good."

"Too much information," I said," could of left it at don't want you to fuck me just fool around."

"I like where this is going," Shinji said and licked his lips.

Shinji leaned in lightly kissing my lips . His hands sliding down my back and cupping my ass. his tongue gently sliding through my mouth. The difference between Shinji and Grimmjow is Shinji liked to be gentle at first but Grimmjow liked to go rough most of the time. Both were amazing and even though I would never have a three some having both of them would make my pleasure radar go so far off the scale. I ended up kissing him back and he ended up on top of me straddling my hips. I had no idea how long he kissed me for but it felt nice.

"What the fuck!" I heard a voice yell.

Shinji was no longer on me and I turned to see .

"Calm down," said Shinji.

"The strawberry is mine," Grimmjow sadi and glared Shinji down.

I looked at Grimmjow.

"Hey I'm cool with sharing," said Shinji, "maybe one day i'll let you fuck me."

"Not even if I was drunk,"Grimmjow spat," not even if I was on ecstasy or any other drug."

"Pft you would so," Shinji teased.

"Hell no!" Yelled GRimmjow

"Shut up!" I shouted.

My voice rang through the house and both of them stopped bickering to look at me.

"Stop it," I said," Grimmjow jeez you talk as if we're lovers or something when we're not so why get over dramatic. Shinji I know ya like share cause sharing is caring but we aren't lovers either."

"Well maybe I enjoy fucking that tight little ass of yours," said Grimmjow.

"Yeah real class there," Shinji said and snorted.

"I'm no ones whore," I calmly said.

"That's not what I was saying," said Grimmjow.

"Hey Grimm," said Shinji," you can have Ichi for the rest of the weekend. Ima party and have some fun."

"Sounds good to me," he said," prepare yourself carrot top your gonna get the best sex this weekend. You won't be the same after I'm done with you."

"I'm not something you can bargin off!" I cried.

"Sorry Ichi," said Shinji.

He came up to me giving me a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Gotta go," he said," gotta find my man before the party starts."

I blinked as he walked out of my house. My body shivered as I felt Grimmjow's body behind me. His tongue licking my collar bone and even though his jeans were thick I could feel his erection on my back.

"We..We can't fuck now,"I gasped, " my guests will be here eventually."

"Then suck me off," he whispered in my ear.

Grimmjow nibbled on the bottom of my ear making me moan.

"W...Why should I?" I asked.

"IF you don't then I'll have to punish you," he said.

I was slammed on to the floor face looking up at Grimmjow. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a small amount of rope adn smiled.

"Good thing I keep things like this in my pocket,," he said huskily.

For such a small amount of rope he had tied me up really quick and fast.

"Don't try to struggle," he murmured as he kissed my neck, "I'm a master at knots."

As small whine escaped my lips when he rolled up my shirt and began to nibble on my muscles.

"Yeah," Grimmjow teased," whine and beg for me. Forget Shinji and when you cum cry my name. Grimmjow."

"Grimmjow," I breathed.

With great force I heard the tearing of my shirt. It was my favorite but thank god I had convinced myself to buy a second one or else I would be disappointed. Grimmjow removed his pants leaving me awestruck once again. Licking my lips I had my tongue lick his length and used my tongue to move back and forth on the bottom of his length before I closed my lips over him. Bobbing my head up and down while sucking I gave a few soft sucks before I gave one powerful one making Grimmjow grasp him hair while leaning back and moaning.

"Fuck," Grimmjow gasped.

I went back to being gentle and slowly escalated to harder and stronger ones with more power. I could tell he enjoyed it since the rhythm of his breathing became uneven and his hands were tighter around my hair making it sort of hurt. He ended up pulling me up and kissed my lips. One of his hands was used to easily removed the rest of my cloths. I kicked off my pants and then he slammed my body into the floor making me whimpered. My body arched and I felt his arms move behind his back before he grabbed something and then I realized it had been lube. We were flesh to flesh and I wiggled down a little to lick his abs. His strength amazed me . He was stronger than me. He kissed my lips and ran hsi fingers down my spine and spread open my cheeks placing one finger in then two making my hips buck.

"Oh you enjoy that," he whispered seductively in my ear," well fuck what I said earlier." He turned me around and my tied writs were now below my stomach. His legs had my hips in a nice comfy hold making my body squirm as he placed a third finger inside me. MY teeth clenched from the pleasure running through pulled in and out but didn't take too long to prepare me because he was now lubbing up his cock and placed his head at my hole then snapped his hips forward making me slightly jump. Closing my eyes I inhaled a breath of air and lifted my ass in the air to meet another powerful thrust one after the other. My body reacting at the right moments when my muscles would clench up. He had then made his thrusts even more harder and quicker.I had to use my amazing self control not to cum right here right now. It didn't help when Grimmjow grabbed my cock and started to thrust. A deep moan came from the back of my throat. While he jerked me off while fucking my ass and kissing me it left me breathless. Honestly I didn't want it to end and would die happy from dieing from lake of oxygen. Sex with Grimmjow was worth it.

"O..Oh..Fu...fuck!" I whined," more. please Grimmjow more."

HE gave into my whine and before I knew it i came and it felt fucking fantastic.

"Gr...Grimmjow!" I cried.

Grimmjow came right after leaving him atop of me once again panting making my fantasy from earlier become real. I looked up against him and kissed his jaw.

"Gr..Grim...Grimmjow," I studdered, "c..can you untie me?

"Sure," he said and chuckled.

He had gotten off me placing me on his lap as he untied the rope on my wrists. I ended up rubbing them. They were sore. He wasn't kidding when he said he was the master of knots.

"Okay go clean up," he whispered in my ear.

"Ruin the moment," I said.

I got up and he slapped my ass. It hurt. I was able to get to the counter and grabbed some paper towel though but when I Was on my knees pain shot in my back. As I finished I got up and noticed Grimmjow fully dressed and drinking my beer.

"Hey!" I said.

"Hey," he said.

"Don't steal my beer," I said.

"I bought more remember," he said

Grumbling to myself about how he took my beer I threw away my paper towel and headed for the shower. Once I turned it on and stepped in the hot drops spalttering into my back were both refreshing and painful. I ended up at one pointed feeling my hole and silently moaning from pleasure that the pain gave me.I had end up having three digits inside me and it made me get all hard again and want to have Grimmjow fuck my brains out. I had stopped though when the water had turned cold. I turned it off and stepped out of the shower to dry myself off before going into my room. I placed on some white socks, green skinny jeans and a black shirt that said I'm at school 100%.12% Monday, 20% Tuesday, 43% Wednesday, 18% Thursday, 7% FRiday. See 100%. I chuckled as I exited the room only to stop to have a pair of pants thrown at me.

"Take your cloths," Grimmjow ordered.

I threw them behind me in my room not caring and ran to the counter to grab my beer knowing Grimmjow drank the second can I had. Over the duration of the hour the house started to fill with people and I had ended up drinking over a eight beers. Loud music was pumping through the place from my stereo. Shinji had walked in with a man with long black hair and was tall and skinny as pole. The man had a larger grin that often matched Shinji's.

"Nnoitra?" Grimmjow said confused.

"Grimmjow? said the man.

"You know each other?" Shinji asked

"Fuck yeah," said Grimmjow with a grin, "wait man how'd you get to this place?"

"I like blondes and oddballs," he said, "saw him asked what he was doin and then I ended up here."

"Shit," said Grimmjow," man were have you been all these years? Aizen?"

"You could say that," said Nnoitra.

The man walked up to Grimmjow and whispered something unheard in his ear only to have Grimmjow laugh.

"This yer bitch?" Nnoitra asked

"I'm not a bitch," I said.

"Yeah ye are," said Grimmjow," ain't into that lover crap and it sounds better than fuck buddies."

Scowling I took another beer and downed it quick.

"Drinking contest?" asked Shinji.

"You're on," I said," first one to seven wins."

"Why seven?" asked Grimmjow.

"Meh lucky numba," said Shinji.

Quickly Me and Shinji scrambled around for fourteen cans of beer and ran back to the couch. Well more like stumbling for me.

"Ready!" Shinji squealed," set. Go!"

Opening the can I started to chug one after the other though when I finished my third Shinji had already began on his fourth. I started to try to drink faster and in the end it was neck in neck. Shinji slammed his last can on my table and lifted his arms up and cheered loudly. I could feel the beer coursing through my veins and I smiled like an idiot.

"I always win," said Shinji.

"Fuck ya," I said and laughed.

"M...Maybe 'nother 'ight 'igo," Shinji slurred.

Nnoitra grabbed Shinji.

"Got a spare room?" Nnoitra asked..

"Down the hall to the right," I said clearly.

I sat there laughing like an idiot for god knows how long s Nnoitra left. I was left gasping for air and wondering what was so funny. The song DO you wanna fuck by byz started to play and Grimmjow grabbed my shirt pulling me closer and kissed me.

"This song gives me ideas," he whispered in my ear.

He had lifted me up and my world spun as we started to walk somewhere. I could only tell when I ended up bouncing on my bed a few times. I laughed and Grimmjow crawled towards me having me think as if he were the jungle cat ready to attack. His eyes looked down at me as if I were the prey and he was the predator. His eyes also were full of lust. He had only stopped to remove his clothing but then continued to move forward. My back was now against the head board . Shakily I unbuttoned my jeans.

"Eager are we?" Grimmjow teased.

I wanted to deny it but my body said different. It wanted Grimmjow to touch every part of Grimmjow and be touched everywhere by him.

"Three times in a day," Grimmjow said, " I could get used to this."

~~~~~The next day~~~~~~~

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled.

I had woken up saying that phrase without thinking and could only groan. My head hurt. I blinked my eyes open only to see a chest. My eyes trailed up to a grinning Grimmjow.

"You're lucky I woke up a little earlier," he said.

I noticed my arms were around him. I pushed myself back and cursed all my alcohol consumption. Once Grimmjow had kissed my jaw memories from last night flooded back. I let Shinji go with that stranger, I had Shinji while I had guests over. Groaning I rolled myself out of bed and only placed a pair of loose jeans. It was too earlier to care anyways. my hair was messy but it looked good. Not bed head messy either. I moved so slow that thirty seconds felt like years though the first thing I noticed was that my house was...clean. From the party I would of suspected a pig sty.

"Morning Ichi," said Shinji

Shinji threw a can of beer at me and I just barely caught it.

"You're lucky I woke up at 5:30," he said," it's already ten but i cleaned up the place for ya."

"Where's N..N..what ever that guys name is?" I asked.

"Nnoitra?" he said," oh he's asleep. Lazy fuck."

"Damn we gotta work today," I said.

"Why do you think I gave you a beer," he said.

"You have fun?" I asked.

"Oh yeah!" Shinji said," Nnoitra..Well there's no words to explain it."

I chuckled," glad to see you had fun. Better than having a shitty time."

"How bout yours?" he asked.

"Fucking hot!" Grimmjow said.

I jumped almost dropping my beer in the process. Damn him. I doubt there was much beer left and I didn't want to waste one by dropping it on the floor.

"I made a good choice Nhanging around carrot top," said Grimmjow, " man things the kid does when he's drunk."

"Shut up!" I said," jeez Grimmjow Shinji don't need to hear from you what we did."

"Like you'd ever tell him," he said.

I stuck out my tongue turning away from him. I would tell Shinji but only to ignore the persistant guy from asking a bunch of times what we had done. Harrasement wasn't my forte. Nnoitra came out of nowhere and went straight to Shinji kissing his lips before turning to me and Grimmjow.

"How was last night with yer bitch?" asked Nnoitra.

"For the last time I'm not a bitch," I said.

"Fine," he said," so Grimmjow how was yer night with yer whore"

He emphasized whore and it sent me over the top having my blood boil from the anger that arose from me. Nnoitra was close to my kitchen and I stormed up to him punching him straight in his gut. he only moved a little but that was his stoamch. His feet were planted on the ground.

"Is that all you got?" he asked with a grin.

My eyes hadn't registered his next move before it was too late his fist flexed forward sending me tumbling towards the counter where my body slammed into it having empty beer cans land on my head. Him and Grimmjow were buff.

"Now it's my turn," he whispered in my ear.

How had he gotten to me so quickly? He gripped my shirt and punch my stomach then started to use both hands punching my face with amazing accuracy and speed. I had enough time though after about twenty punched to place my arms up with the strength I had. He tried to break my barrier but I kicked his face having him release me. I coughed up some blood from when he punched my stomach.

"Bastard," I spat

Stumbling up I went to Nnoitra punching his face once again then gripped his throat tightly smashing his face into my kitchen floor. All Nnoitra did was laugh making me furious and confused.

"You really are a weak piece of shit," he said.

I laughed and stomped on his had having it hit the floor with more force.I grabbed his arms placing them behind his back so he couldn't grab my ankles and throw me across the room.

"Ichi!" yelled Shinji.

With Shinji yelling my name I had gotten distracted and had Grimmjow pulling me away from Nnoitra.

"Damn," said Nnoitra," I thought Grimmjow had anger issues but you take the cake."

"Yeah," I said," but I enjoy a good fight even more."

"Lets clean you up Ichi," said Shinji.

Shinji started walking me to the bathroom before long arms grabbed him.

"Nope," said Nnoitra," he's a big boy and can take care of himself."

Nnoitra was right about one thing. I could clean myself up without the assistance of someone else. I tried jogging to the bathroom and winced then held my rubs with my hand. Once I had reached the bathroom I looked in the mirror to see blood splattered on my face. There were no bruises but I didn't know how long I could say that for. I took a face towel and placed it under some hot water and winced once it touch some blood. I guess I had a cut there. After cleaning my wounds I put a few bandages on my face and one on my eyebrow. I leaned up against my bathroom wall and slowly slid down. I didn't want to move I just wanted to sit there and sleep.

"Get up lazy," said Grimmjow.

"But I don't wanna!" I whined.

"Don't make me get Nnoitra," he threatened.

My eyes snapped open," You wouldn't?"

He chuckled, "Jeez Ichigo I was just kidding."

"Wasn't funny," I grumbled.

With much force I pushed myself and scowled at the pain in my stomach. Grimmjow jerked my body up straight which helped but didn't at the same time.

"Ow!" I complained.

"Don't complain," he said," you ought to be crazy picking a fight with Nnoitra."

"Well I must be insane since I want to go kick his ass,"

"Then I'll watch and laugh as he kicks you butt leaving you crumbled, broken and bleeding on you floor," he said.

"Ouch," I said.

As I walked into my living room I noticed Shinji straddling Nnoitra and making out. Clearing my throat I had made Shinji jump and push himself far away from Nnoitra. This amused Grimmjow.

"Pass me a beer," I told Shinji.

When he got up Grimmjow laughed even more.

"Hueston we have a problem," I muttered to myself.

I didn't get why Grimmjow was laughing until I noticed the buldge showing from Shinji's downstairs area. Licking my lips I thanked him as he passed me a beer. Grimmjow dragged my ass to the couch soon after and I out of instinct started to cuddle up to his side. He was comfy and even though it was lame I liked it. My girlfriends in the past weren't really cuddlers. They were more kissy make out lets have sex, lets go on dates and with some girls who's birthdays were close I bought them a birthday they weren't even great. I had bad taste in women but I liked em bad like bad ass type not bad as in horrible bitchy and ughness. I never really dated the sissy types. Orhime didn't count she was just really sweet. Oh well. Didn't really matter I guess

Wow Long much fer me. I doubt anyoen really cared for me not writing out the third sex scene. got lazy and all and plus i wrote it in flex time in math and my teacher is a lil old but she's nice but i'd rather not have her read it. Not really highschool apropriate.


	6. Chapter 6

Okay well i kinda procrastedated because thats a thing i do and also i had writers block.

~~~~Back in bleach world~~~~~

"I got an idea" Shinji squealed

"Yeah what is it?" I asked.

"It's childish though," he said.

"Then why say something?" I asked.

"Cause it'll be entertaining," he said.

Moving away from Grimmjow I turned to look at Shinji.

"Truth or dare!" he shouted.

Nnoitra snorted," we aren't in grade school."

"I think it'll be fun," Grimmjow said with a smile.

"I have a bad feeling about this," I said," I'm in."

"Three against four I win," Shinji gloated to Nnoitra.

Shinji grabbed the remote for my stereo and a song started to play. Double dare. It suited the moment.

"Who goes first?" I asked.

"Oo ooo ooo me!" Shinji begged.

"Only you would want to go first," I teased.

"Of course," said Shinji, " now who is gonna be my first victim...Nnoitra."

"Dare," said Nnoitra, " pussy's start with truth."

"Go to the kitchen and grabbed a table spoon on cinnamon and eat it," Shinji said.

"Fine I'll eat it," said Nnoitra.

Nnoitra got up and we watched as he tried to eat the cinnamon. He choked and started to couch leaving him to run straight for the fridge and took as many beer as possible and downed them like there was no tomorrow.

"Hey stop drinking all my beer!" I complained.

"Shut it bitch,." he snapped," truth or dare?"

"Dare," I said.

"This is gonna be good," Nnoitra said, " go outside and sing I'm a little tea pot while doing the actions to the song."

My jaw dropped. MY neighbours would be thinking I'm on crack or something.

"Fine," I said.

I left and swiftly ran odwnstairs nad outside where I was singing and dancing to the childish song. MY neighbours yelled at me and a little girl named Ururu laughed while her brother Jinta made fun of me asking if I were going to meet the queen of england soon. If he weren't a kid I'd kick his ass. As soon as the song ended I rna upstairs scowling.

"Wow Nnoitra," said Grimmjow, " got that on camera. We'll make Strawberry a famous youtube sensation."

"What!" i shouted.

Grimmjow walked up to me and kissed my lips and clutched my shnirt and just as i was about to pull him closer and kiss him back he pushed me away.

"Grimmjow truth or dare?" I asked.

"Dare," he said.

"Exchange cloths with the person to your right," I said.

"Fuck I'm in blondie's cloths now!" he shouted.

"Gotta take off everything Grimm and you too Shinji," I said.

I watched as the men stripped Grimmjow was very unpleased. He grummbled and complained but I could tell Shinji enjoyed it.

"How am I gonna fit in those skinny ass jeans and tight ass shirt?" Grimmjow asked.

Grimmjow struggled getting into Shinji's super tight skinny jeans and t-shirt . Shinji with ease slipped into Grimmjow's cloths since they were baggy on him. I looked good. Shinji left Grimmjows white shirt unbuttoned. I felt bad for Grimmjow since he had to wear Shinji's thong. When Grimmjwo sat down he grunted.

"Fucking stupid pants," he grummbled.

"Just be happy they fit," Shinji said.

"Ichigo how the fuckdo you sit down in these kind of pants and not get hurt?" Grimmjow asked.

"two reasons," I said," one they actually fit the size of my body and two I got used to it."

Grimmjow snorted," I look gay."

"Shut it," said Shinji," I am gay so I can look gay if I want."

"Least I get my turn," said Grimmjow," Shinji truth or dare?"

"Um," said Shinji, " dare."

"Go lick the toilet seat with your tongue," Grimmjow said," and if you get sick there better not be one fucking drop on my cloths."

"Your a sick man," said Shinji.

"I ain't kissin' that mouth after this," Nnoitra said.

Shinji stuch up his middle finger and walked into my bathroom with Grimmjow following. His loud chuckled and Shinji's gagging noises made it clear Shinji followed through and Grimmjow found it entertainging.

"Get some mouth wash ya baby," Grimmjow said.

Grimmjow entered the living room and sat to my left wrapping his arm around my shoulder giving me a noogie.

"Ow!" I said.

Grimmjow chuckled.

"Don;t be too hard on SHinji," I said," he's only human."

"I'm going to get you for this Grimmjow," Shinji vowed.

This was not going to end well last time Shinji vowed he would get someone it was me. Shinji ended up dying my hair white and somehow managed to get contact lenses in my eyes. How I managed not to wake up is a miracle. I was latefor school so I did not even bother to go to the bathroom. Shinji kept making me eat blue candy too which made my tongue blue. The shirt I wore was the first thing I got which was what Shinji gotand I did not even know what it said until my friend Hichigo Shirosaki's girlfriend walked up to me slapped me into the face with extreme force broke up with me and ended crying. She also told me I was an idiot for liking men and not her. I ran to the bathroom noticing that the back of my shirt said I', gay and love...Well the list went on lets go with that. It amde me very pissed off at Shinji. Shiro was furious too and kicked my ass later on that day. Shinji was lucky I had p.e strip becasue I would have walked around shirtless/ I stuck with the white hair until it grew out. The only way you could tell the difference between Shiro and I was when my roots started to show. I must be a real deep sleeper when Im tired since he even washed my hair too and dyed my damn eyebrows.

"You're screwed Grimmjow," I said, " Shinji only one request. Do NOT dye his hair like you did mine...Also do not cut it."

"Damn stright," said Grimmjow, "never again."

"You cut your hair?" I asked.

"Shaved," said Nnoitra.

"Aw someone cares," Shinji sang.

"Do not," I said," I just don't think he would look good as a chrome dome. What did you do to shave your hair off?"

"I tried cutting it when I was six," Grimmjow said," fucked it up real bad."

"Your hairs alwasy been blue?" I asked.

"No shit," he said," your hair always been orange?"

"Touche," I said," we should continue the game."

"Truth or dare Ichi," Shinji asked.

"Dare," I said.

"Kiss Nnoitra," he squealed.

"A fuck," said Nnoitra.

"And not a lame one," said Shinji, " make it look meaningfull."

Swoling I walked up to him and had a scruntched up look on my face just at the thought of kissing him.

"I hate you," I said to Shinji.

"Wipe that look off yer face," said Nnoitra," I won't hurt ya unless ya piss me off"

Taking a deep breath I leaned into Nnoirta and kissed his lips sitting on his lap while I used on of my arms to pull him closer. With my lips still on hsi I pushed him to the floor. My tongue slipping out and danced with his. Pushing him away I moved away and rightened myself.

"Damn," said Nnoitra," now I see why you have him around. Ain't as good as Shinji though."

"Ouch!" I said faking insult.

"Yup," siad Grimmjow," he's definatley worth keeping."

"Man can we just move on," I said," um...um Nnoitra you still want a dare?"

"No shit!" Nnoitra said.

"Streak down my street telling I've lost my husband," I said.

Shinji laughed and hten started to cough probably from choking on his own salvia.

"Glad too," said Nnoitra, "people need to appreciate and worship a body this fine and sexy."

"Yeah right," I siad.

Nnoitra stripped down to nothing and with the huge grin on his face he ran down my hall and in no time was racing down the street showing off his pride and yelling frantically how he lost his husband. My neighbours gasped and some teenage girls took photos while the mothers out with their children ended up covering their children's eyes.

"I'll call hte cops if you don't leave!" yelled a woman.

That was fianlly when he came in with a shit eatin grin on his face.

"Shit that was fun," he said.

"Yeah now put some cloths on," I said.

The game went on for about an hour. I learned some interesting things when we chose truth only because it was when someone thought of somehting devious from before and we feared what they would think of next. Grimmjow had eaten a peanut butter relish mustard pickle brownie mix for a dare. Nnoitra tried to have Shinji suck him off but we all agreed that it was inappropriate. Apparently Nnoitra as a kid used to love pop music as a little kid and he used to sing and dance to it and wished to be a pop singer before he turned seven and found crime more fun. Grimmjow on the other hand for an embarrasing moment was when he was thirteen he was fucking a guy in the janitors closet and the guy he was topping made too much of a loud groan which led to his sensi opening the closet they were in. He promised not to tell any students about this but Grimmjow almost got expelled. I was asked who I kissed first and I turned a bright red. It sucked for me since it was an accident that I kissed Shiro when I tripped over my shoes. he had gotten so furious he punched me in the face. He was a friend I hate to catch on a bad day and it sure was a bad day since it was also the day that Shinji pranked me so it looked liked Shiro wasd kissing his twin. Though Shiro had no sibling but when his old mna Zangetsu found out he was unhappy with Shiro and grounded him for a week.

"I'm bored," said Nnoitra," we need to actually do something."

"I dunno," I said.

"How bout sex," he said.

"I ain't fucking that ugly ass of yers," said Grimmjow.

"I meant me blondie you the Strawberry," said Nnoitra.

"That I can agree to," said Grimmjow.

Nnoitra grinned and I knew it wasn't gonna end good here.

"Too bad the weekend isn't over," Shinji pouted.

"Why?" asked Nnoitra.

"Cause if it were the weekday I could play with Ichi," said Shinji.

"Aw ain't I any fun?" Nnoitra teased/

"Baka!" said Shinji and rolled his eyes, " I wanna enjoy breaking him in."

"Hey I ain't a pair of shoes," I said.

"You're seme and uke?" Nnoitra sid confused.

"Yeah," said Shinji,"only my lovers and those special people get a piece of my sexy ass."

"Aw shut up Shin I dont need to hear this," I whined.

"Fine," said Nnoitra, "leave then."

Grimmjow grabbed my wrist and dragged me into my room before I could closed the door and tried to take of Shinji's pants but failed. I chuckled walking up to him cupping the front of his jeans and started to rub his buldge. Standing on my tiptoes I tilted my face to the side of his neck licking and biting. I moved the the left and nibbled on his adam's apple.

"Mmm," said Grimmjow," you hsould get a a few tongue piercings."

"I don't wanna," I whispered in his ear.

Slamming Grimmjow into the wall I made him moan louder from the pain he recieved.

"Oh you like that?" I whispered in his ear, "I bet you want more."

Grimmjow swallowed what ever sound was going to come out of his mouth and nodded his head. Biting down on his shoulder I grabbed his wrists pinning them above his head and my head moved own his chest.. Flicking my tongue out the tip swirled around one of his nipples before teasingly biting them. It made Grimmjow moan louder than before.

"Let go of my hands," he growled.

"Nope," I said and nipped his ear.

Grimmjow struggled and I moved his hands to his sides as I opened the button of his jeans and grabbed the zipper with my teeth and took my time as I unzipped his pants.

"If I let your hands go will you behave for a bit?" I asked Grimmjow huskily.

He nodded his head. Releasing his hands I removed him of hsi tight torture. He sighed in relief once the pants were at his ankels and kicked them off. I captured his wrists before he could do anything.

"Don't think you're getting of easy," I told him," this is a punishmnet."

Sliding my gaze down to the thong I licked my lips and shuddered at the thoughts I would do ot him. I felt the door move Grimmjow.

"Ichi come out here!" Shinji whined.


	7. Chapter 7

okay well nayways this ain't really a chapter sorry man. this is more like an authors note. Just like to say thanks to my 2 subscribers :D made my day when my e-mail said that zoebeansmommy and drmona lord. made my day that people actually read anywho yesterdya i was lookin up some bleach fan ficts and i was looking for grimichi and i saw mine was number 292 :O it made me happy too. I think im doin pree well since i've never written a fan fict by myself. i've done a few with my bff but not on here. If ya got any ideas for the story inbox meh. i got a few of my own but don't know what to do. how i will evnetually end but most likely i will wanna make a sequal. Oh ya and the only other espada's im include besides Grimm and Nnoi are Szayel, Ulqiuorra, Starrk, lilynette, tesra, ggio(cuz he looks epic), yylfordt. Soul reapers will prob be renji,zaraki, yachiru, hanataro. visords Shinji of course, kensie and that bout it prob. Hope for more readers and idk what reviews are but maybe can i get some :). oh and ichi's friends will obvsiously be there except rukia i think idk but if she not there thenshiro is there

relationship pairings

jinta-Yuzu

toshiro-karin

Ichi-cant tell ya

Shinji-still cant tell ya

Grimmjow-wants ichi

Nnoitra-wouldn't you like ta know

Tesra-hanatarou

Ulquiorra-Orhime(ima make a epic back story for them btw so that be like a side story eventually)

starrk and lilynette father daughter

i think everyone else might be single i might make Ggio and renji date


	8. Chapter 8

well im writing another chapter. im happy they started a new season of bleach :D i kinda hope they bring in espada's or something cool. anyways enjoy this chaptr.

Groaning from Shinji's interption I let go of Grimmjow. I ran to my dresser fishing a shirt that was long enough to cover up the erection I had. I took off my under shirt and wore just the shirt that was buttoned up.

"Hurry up!" Shinji whined.

"I'm coming!" I yelled.

Grimmjow snickered," That's what he said."

I rolled my eyes," Isn't it that's what she said?"

"Yeah but it doesn't work for gay guys," he stated.

"Shut up smart ass," I said.

I pushed Grimmjow out of the way from my door and went outside my room only to be grabbed by Shinji. He grabbed my wrist pulling my into the living room where I noticed Nnoitra with a few bags. One with a bunch of pills and the other with a green substance which was weed. Oh God!

"You're not doing that here are you?" I asked.

"No," said Nnoitra," my place but you and Grimm are tagging along cause Shinji wants you too."

"Che," I said," I'm not getting high."

"Never wanted you to," he said, " Shinji wanted you to watch us."

"Ugh," I said," I don't wanna but I will do Shinji doesn't get into any crazy shit."

"Yay!" said Shinji.

"So," I said," you using a pipe or joints?"

"Pipe," said Nnoitra,"joints can be a pain."

"When you going to start?" I asked," Wait what about Matsumoto? Won't she kill us if we don't go to work at Gotei 13?"

"She cancelled on us," said Shinji," she got some new guys and is having them go for their first rounds. Names are Ggio and Love."

"INteresting names," I said.

"Yup," he said," Matsumoto said their dancing is one of a kind."

"Okay," I said, "how long will it take to get to Nnoitra's?"

"Fifteen twenty minutes," said Nnoitra," give or take. Grimmjow hurrry up!"

"I'm out!" Grimmjow yelled," geez you try wearing stripper boys skinny jeans. Least they'd fit you."

"Too tall for them," said Nnoitra, " ready to get high?"

"I guess," said Grimmjow,"haven't done that in years. Whatcha got?"

"E and weed," said Nnoitra.

"This will be an interesting night," said Grimmjow," got any gum?"

"Why do you need gum?" I asked.

"So yer jaw don't lock," said Nnoitra," and ya I got gum and lots of water at home."

"okay lets go," said Shinji.

He was obviosuly really excited for this. Shinji never done E he had done some other drugs but they were pain killers and a few times when he was hurt he would take extra or t3. When we got our shoes on and left I followed Grimmjow and we made it to a vechile that was unrecognizable to me so I figured it was Nnoitra's.

"Got any food for when we get the munchies?" asked Grimmjow.

"In the trunk," said Nnoitra.

Grimmjow nodded and we entered the vechile. Shinji in front with Nnoitra and I in the back with Gtimmjow. I sat on the left passenger side and Grimmjow in the middle. He had wrapped his left arm around my shoulder. Shinji could probably see from the corner of his eye what Grimmjow was doing. Grimmjow kissed the side of my neck before he sat properly. That one kiss sent heat around my body and mainly to my face. His right hand moved down my body and stopping it to rub against my jean making my cock go hard.

"Grimmjow," I said in a warning tone.

His hand shot away and went to his side but his left arm remained around my shoulder. Ther drive went by quicker than I expected though because I could tell it ended when Nnoitra jerked and swerved his car making my heart accelerate.

"Holy shit!" I said," you drive crazy!"

"You haven't seen crazy," said Nnoitra," wait till you see me in my sports car. You'd think you'd have did once you ended the ride."

"Next time I don't think I'll come along," I said.

"Hurry up and get out I wanna have fun!" Shinji whinned.

"Yeah yeah yeah don't get your panties in a knot," I said.

"I'm not wearing underwear remember," he said.

Grimmjow and I got out and he then wrapped his arm around my waist pulling me close.

"You're going to have fun tonight Berry," he whispered huskily in my ear.

Shivering I walked into Nnoitra's home and noticed how clean it was unlike his car which had junk food and wrappers on hte floor. He had a lazy boy chair, two couches and my guess a hieda bed.

"Dibs on the lazy boy," Shinji yelled.

"Nah uh uh," said Nnoitra, "that's my chair."

"Then we can share," Shinji said and pouted.

"Why must you pout?" asked Nnoitra.

"I play to win," Shinji pointed out.

"Well ya won but don't bitch if the weed is too much for you," said Nnoitra.

"I can handle it," said Shinji.

"Then lets begin," said Nnoitra.

We all sat close toghether so it would be easier for Nnoitra, Shinji nad Grimmjow to pass around the pipe. Grimmjwo commented on how Nnoitra knew how to pack a tight bowl. Soon enough the house reeked of marijuahna. Nnoitra had bought a fifty bag.

"We're gonna get baked outta our dome," said Shinji.

He took a large toke then slowly blew out the smoke.

"Come on Ichi just one toke," Shinji begged," only one."

I looked down at the pipe and debated in my head whether or not to do it. I never tried drugs unless it were pain killers.

"Please Strawberry," Grimmjow breathed in my ear.

Yuck his breath stunk but how could I refuse from his plea.

"I'll suck you off when I'm on E," he whispereed," and I'll let you touch me all over."

I looked at him. Was he serious. It took a few seconds before I anwsered.

"Fine," I said," but just one."

"Yipee!" cheered Shinji

Shinji passed me the lighter and the pipe. It looked like a dick and it felt awkward placing my lips on it. I light the bowl nad started to suck in the fumes. Though I forgot you were suppose to stop the flame after a few seconds so I ended up pulling out the pipe after fifteen seconds and started to cough up a storm. Shinji started a laughing fit and Nnoitra joined him. Grimmjow took the pipe from my hand.

"Shit you just took half the bowl in one go," said Grimmjow amazed.

I couldn't anwser. All I could do was run straigtht to Nnoitra's fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. I opened it and drank some water. Swishing it around in my mouth then spitting it in his sink. This stuff was nasty.

"Good stuff," said Grimmjow.

"Starrk gives me the best and strongest shit," said Nnoitra," got some Texada time warp one time. Starrk knows if he ever gave me laced shit I'd cut off his dick."

"Harsh," said Shinji.

"I don't do hard core drugs," said Nnoitra," E is a rare treat. Weeds as high as I go."

After I finished spitting and coughing I sat beside Grimmjow and rested my head on his lap. I didn't realize until now how comfy the man was. No one offered me anymore tokes thank god. I would have kicked their butts. Suddenly, I started to zone in and out at random moments loosing concentration though when I wasn't out of it I was laughing. When I was zoning I would stare at a specific spot on the floor and it felt as if minutes were going by like seconds.

"Berry get up," sid Grimmjow.

"Why?" I asked.

"Were done with the weedand are now gonna pop some pills," he said.

"Why do I gotta get up?" I asked.

"Cause I want you to sit on my lap while were on the couch as I'm getting high as a kite," he said.

"Sure," I said/

Grimmjow had four pills, a few pieces of gum and a bottle of water. When did he get that? When I stood up I had issues because when I was on my feet my knees buckled and I started to laugh. I was screwed over for tonight.

"W...What time is it?" I asked through laughs.

"Six," said Shinji.

"Shit," I said and giggled.

"Don't worry party ain't over yet,"said Shinji," it'll still be going on until eleven but your driving me and Grimmy home."

"I'm crashing at yer place," said Grimmjow.

"Fine with me," I said," Shin you cna stay here."

"That's cool with me," said Nnoitra with a grin on his face.

Grimmjow pulled me to the couch and laid down having me on his lap. With one of his arms around my waist I could the heat grow inside me. I had his bag on my legs and whenever Grimmjow reached for it he would take a short pause to stroke me having my head lean back and my body move to grind into him.

"Ah ah ah not know," he whispered in my ear.

Whining I felt his fingers lightly touch my arm sending shivers down my spione.

"So soft," he whispered.

HIs fingers roaming to my shirt unbottuning the fingers running up and down my body. His fingers toying with my nipples and rubbing my jeans making me hard. The sense overload hiting me like a ton of bricks. I was enjoying this too much. Grimmjow grabbed my hips turning me around using his tongue flicking out and it ran a trail along my collarbone making me suck in a breath of air. His teeth now nibbling on my abs.

"Grimmjow get your water bottle and shake it by your ear," Shinji said, "it sounds sooooo tripppy."

Grimmjow moved up and his lips clashed against mine. I could hear the water swishing around in the bottle. Grimmjow let it drop and both his hands clutched onto my hair and one of his legs wrapping around one of mine. Grimmjow moved up and down his groin grinding into mine. His tongue sliding into my mouth both of our tongues having a violent battle to see who would win. All the pleasure sending my heart racing. My hips moving faster and harder into him. I needed to..No had to have each of us naked and feel him plunge into me. Moving at the thought I felt the pain in my pants from how hards I was.

"Grimmjow," I panted.

"If your gonna do that you might as well leave," said Nnoitra.

"With pleasure," me and Grimmjow said.

I grabbed his wrist pulling him up then ran us to hte door slipping on my shoes and as soon as Grimmjwo had his on I moved even quicker. Nnoitra had thrown me the keys to his car before I left. Unlocking the door I opened it and sat in the drivers seat. Grimmjow's powerful kisses sending me over the edge. His mouth moving down kissing my neck and biting hard. Crying out in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Grimmjow pulled off Shinji's shirt and grabbed the pants and roughly took them off. He was now in the thong.

"Take em off," Grimmjow growled.

Sliding my shirt off Ia rched my hips up and unbottoned the jeans then shimmied them off my body.

"The boxers too," he said.

"What about your thong?" I asked.

"Working on it," he said.

Grimmjow removed the thong at the same time I took off my the seat back I made it easier for me and Grimmjow. A smile curved on my lips as he moved down and his lips clasped down on my cock. Gasping at the feeling of his hot breath on me made me want him to fuck me even more. His tongue sliding up and down my lenght. As he sucked I watched him as his head bobbed up and down. He took me in further and with one last suck I pulled his face up kissing his lips. One of my arms slung around his neck giving him a tight embrace.

"Fuck me," I whispered huskily in his ear.

Grimmjow turned me around and I could feel his cock on me.

"Yes," I breathed.

"No until I've prepared you," he whispered in my ear.

Opening his cheeks I waited in agony for somethign to go inside me. Then just before I expected it Grimmjow placed a finger inside me. Moaning loudly I wanted to tell him to place in another finger but he knew what I wanted before I could even ask.

"Mmm," I moaned," m..more plase more. Harder."

The last part was more of a begging touch was like fire leaving prickling flames whereever he touched me.

"Touch me more," I whispered.

"How can I touch and please you," Grimmjow teased.

Grimmjow had now placed in a third finger and plunged harder inside my entereance while his tongue licked and nibbled my neck. Grimmjow then lightly kissed my lips. Grimmjow didn't kiss me like this. This kiss was one you would typically give a lover.

"Are you ready Ichigo," Grimmjow whispered.

Nodding my head I felt Grimmjow slowly push through. Enetering me as if he had an eternity. When his hips snapped forward it made me yelp and sent fire to my nether legs wrapped around Grimmjow's as he gave me another powerful thrust this time making my hips move to meet his. Grimmjow's breathing on my nack along with the combination of his powerful thrusts made me dizzy.

"H...Har...Harder," I stammered a plea.

With that one beg Grimmjow pounded harder into me and hit that one pleasure nerve.

"Oh..F..F..Dmn!" I yelled.

Grimmjow continued to use more force. Each thrust giving more power and the only thing that could be heard was the sound of flesh hitting flesh, my garbled uncoherint words and ragged breathing. When Grimmjow took hold of my cock my breath hitched while his hands moving at the same time and speed as him. Grimmjow now growling and grunting louder.

"Gr..Grimmjow," I panted.

"Ichigo," said Grimmjow.

At the second of Grimmjow saying my name I started to spill my hot seed over his fingers anad cried out in pleasure as soon as Grimmjow came inside more than usual. My body felt like jell-o and all I could do was lay on the seat. Grimmjow turned me around to face him his eyes piercing through mine.

"Ichigo," he whispered.

"Grimmjow," I said.

"I think it's time we go to your house," he said and chuckled.

"Way to ruin the moment," I said," and yeah after we get dressed I'll take us to my house."

Grimmjow groaned," I hate his cloths."

"Just put them on,"I said.

"Fine," he grumbled.

"Be happy you just had sex," I said.

"Oh trust me I'm ecstatic," he said.

I chuckled. Yeah ecstatic cause your on ecstasy. Grimmjow moved to the passenger side and placed on Shinji's cloths. Everything but the thong and shirt.

"Man everything feels so amazing," Grimmjow said to himself amazed.

I had to agree with him since everything I was touching made me feel as if I were being touched by Grimmjow. I was already dressed but kept my shirt unbuttoned as I drived. Good thing Nnoitra had a cloth because if not I would be sitting on my own cum. Once I arrived at my home Grimmjow followed me to my room. I was completley stripped down in nothing. Grimmjow joined me and we started to kiss only to fall asleep making out.

The sound of birds chirping woke me up and I opened my eyes to see the pearl greay sky. Blinking I looked down and noticed I was in the arms of Grimmjow.

"Morning Ichigo," said Grimmjow

Flinching at the voice I blinked once again. Last night must have been crazy.

"Holy crap it's monday," I said.

"What's wrong about mondays?" asked Grimmjow," well except that in general they stink."

"I got a class to teach," I said.

Getting up hte first step I had made a pain stab through my back making me scream. Fuck! Why did I let him do me so rough? Hell why did I even let hinm do me at all? Limping to my bathroom I found a few pain killers and swallowed them along with a handful of water from the kitchen sink. I left for the bathtub. Turning on the tub and laying down feeling the hot water on my body started to get me relaxed and my muscles startened to loosen. I had everything in reach for when I washed my body and hair. I was so content that I didn't want to leave but the only thing getting me out was the cold water. Unplugging the plug I grabbed a towel and dried off my body then wrapping it around my hips. Moving wasn't much of a difficult task like it was before. When I came out I saw Grimmjow in my blue jeans and a shirt that was way to big foe me fitting him perfectly. All he could do was grin at me.

"Wha?" I siad confused," why are you in my cloths?"

"Gotta go to work looking nice," he said.

"You work?" I said

"Screw you," he said," how else would I pay for things?"

"Steal," I said," prostatution."

"Oh like hell I'd do prostitution," he said.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"6:10," he said.

"Wow," I said," I'm ealry."

I knew my breifcase was still where I left it since I made sure my marking was finished before the night of the students didn't know anything about my outside life except for my past. Sadly Karin and Yuzu were my students so when I didn't teach they took the time to harass me.I graduated from University early by two years since I had such high grades. It amazed me and my family. On the first day of class Yuzu and Karin could not help but call me Ichi-nii or Ni-sama. I had to talk to them privately and tell them it was Mr. Kurosaki to them. Though I knew the students knew we were realted I never let it bother me. Every kid knew my reputation of kicking ass. If I needed to set peopple straight I gave them a look and shut them up. I surprised my old sensie when I started to work at Karakura Highschool. I'm surprised she could handle me myself. If I were her I would of hit me with more chalk. Seeing her in the teacher's lounge was akward leaving me to walk away from her. Though now I just sit with the other teachers as if I weren't an old student at the school.

"Wanna go out for breakfast?" I asked GRimmjow.

"Sure," he said," Nnoitra will be pissed when he wakes up and finds out all his munchi food was left in his car trunk."

"I'll worry about it later," I said.

Taking hold of my brief case I walked to the door slipping on my coat that I knew had my wallet inside. I had my shoes on and was prepaired for the morning.

"Ready?" I aksed Grimmjow.

"Yup," said Grimmjow

Grimmjow and I walked in silence to hte same cafe that we would go to. It was close to the highschool so it wouldn't matter if I are and chated for awhile.

"Are we there yet?" asked Grimmjow.

"Once we're around the corner," I siad.

Nearing the corner I checked my watch and read 6:25.

"Wanna race there?" asdked Grimmjow.

"No," I said

"Why not?" he asked

"Cause I'm not a kid," I said.

"You're no fun," he said.

"Pft," I said," I'm paying for breakfast so be quiet."

"Aw tired of hearing me talk," he teased," I can make you speak too."

"Oh God don't bring that up in public," I said.

"No one heard," he said," or did they?"

"I won't pay for your breakfast if you keep talking like that," I told him.

"Fine," he grumbled.

Walking to the door of the cafe I help the door open letting in a few girls and Grimmjow. The girls thanked me and Grimmjow rolled his eyes. As me and Grimmjow sat dwon I heard a few voices of my students. Grimmjow had na idiot look on his face.

_get that look of your face. I see some of my students._

I didn't understand why they were up so early. I wasn't when I was in highschool.

"Sorry," Grimmjow whispered.

I gave a few of my students warning look before the waitress came up to us to take our order.

"I'll have green tea nad wafflesd please," I said.

"Would you like whip cream and strawberries with that?" she asked.

"Uh sure," I said," thanks."

"And what would you like?" she asked Grimmjow.

"I'll have sausages, eggs, toast and hashbrowns," said Grimmjow.

"Would you like anything to drink?" she asked.

"Coffee please," she said.

The waitress wrote down our orders and left.

"Uh Ichigo," said Grimmjow.

"Yeah," I said.

"I'm sorry about last night," he said.

"Why are you apologizing?" I asked.

"Well you see..."he said," when your on E and yo utouch someone and ya know. You um get the effects of the high."

Grimmjow whispered the last part about drugs since we had no intention of going to jail. Though what he said explained so much. I basically got second hand high. I started to laugh.

:Whats so funny?" asked Grimmjow.

"That you thought I'd be mad," I said," dude my weekend has been hthe msot exciting since highschool."

"Really?" he said.

"Yup,"I said.

"You were pretty funny last night," he said," wish we could have recorded it."

"I don't," I said,." man it was great but I don't think it'd be great for memory lane."

"Uh Ichigo I wasn't talking about the car ride," he whispered.

"Oh..okay," I said.

We continued to talk until the waitress came back and I noticed she handed me a napkin with a number on it no doubt hers. I'm pretty sure I went to highschool with her but even back then I didn't have the hots for her.

"She give you her number?" asked Grimmjow.

"Yup," I said.

"Same," he said," either one of us is rejection rebound or she wants a threesome."

"Not in this life time," I said.

There was a lot of things I didn't want to do and a three some with a guy and girl was not one of them.

"What about with Blondie?" he asked.

"No," I said," pluse I don't think Shinji is interested in you."

"He's all over Nnoitra," he said," five bucks says they screwed."

"I'm not betting cause I know," I said," he's not much ofr relationships but when he is he's serious.:

:So it means I might get a chance with you," he whispered.

"Maybe," I said.

"Good enough for me."

I had no idea what Grimmjow had planned but I didn't think I had to worry. I took a sausage from him and dipped it in my strawberry sauce.

"Hey," he said.

"Too slow," I said.

Smiling I chewed a few more bites before swallowing the sausage. Grimmjow took some of my strawberries.

"Hey!" I said.

"Too slow," he said in a mimicking tone.

"Jerk," I said.

"Aw come on don't be so mean," he said.

"Sometimes ya gotta be cruel to be kind," I said.

We ate in silene and when the waitress returned asking if Grimmjow would like a refill he declined and I said I would like to see the bill. I payed quickly then left the restautant with Grimmjow.

"See you later," I said.

"Thanks for breakfast," said Grimmjow.

Nodding my head I started to walk towards the school.

"Ichi-nii!" yelled a voice that I suspected was Yuzu.

Before and after school were the only times I heard Karin and Yuzu not call me Mr. Kurosaki.

"Yeah Yuzu?" I asked.

"Wait up me and Karin want to walk with you to school," she said.

"Sure," I said.

I stopped waiting for them to catch up. The highschool wasn't too far away but I missed talking to them. I didn't get much time with them because of work. Some days I'd come home really banged up when I was younger or I miseed a bunch of school. Why I did dangerous missions for money I didn't know. I was surpirsed I even graduated with fairly good grades. One time I missed an entire month of school. Kiskue usually sent me on minor missions but this one required my attention and I had to do it whether I liked it or when I returned my teacher was very angry. Thoguh when Grimmjow mentioned Aizen I had to fake being clueless even though I knew who he was. I had faught Aizen and his gang in highschool. He had then been put in jail for the rest of his life but I never saw Nnoitra or Grimmjow before though for some odd reason they seemed familiar. Did I forget anything after my battle? I couldn't have. I just know I'm never getting involved in gangs again.

"Ichi-nii?" Yuzu said concerned.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Are you okay?" she asked

"Yeah just zoned out," I said, "sorry."

"It's okay Ichi-nii," she said," are you coming home this weekend?"

"Possibly," I said," depends on how class goes."

"Oh okay," she said..

I would try to make it. She missed me and I could tell.. I missed her too. Though if I wanted to make it there this weekend it ment taking extra shifts at gotie 13. This week would be hell for me.

"Aw man I didn't pack a lunch," I said.

"Ichigo you're lucky Yuzu always packs extra lunch," said Karin.

"Yeah," said Yuzu," I packed an extra lunch. Do you want it?"

"Thanks Yuzu," I said.

I gave her a hug amd she handed me a bag. I missed Yuzu's cooking.

"Don't make it a regular thing thouh," she said.

"I won't," I said.

We were almost at school.

"I'll go ahead," I said," don't want other people to tease you or else I'll want to go back to the butt kicking days."

"It's okay Onii-chan," said Yuzu," Karin will defend me in p.e. The boys don't mess with her."

"Is that so?" I said.

In some ways Karin reminded me of Tastuski. She was a fighter. WIth the few times I visited home Karin told me that dad "trained" her like he did me except for the morning walk up calls bnut she always kick his ass. When we arrived at the school I left for my class room. School would start soon. I entered teh halls and walked to my class turning on the lights. Everything was set up and I wrote what we were doing today. I would hand back work, the students would take a test then have some private studies. I sat down in my chair. It hurt my butt a little. The bell rang and students started to work. I gave them a few minutes to work on the homework that was due today. My phone started to ring loudly and the class looked at me.

"Ignore this," I said," I have a call to take."

I flippped open my phone and anwsered.

"What hte fuck!" yelled Nnoitra.

"Whoa calm down," I said.

"Where's my car where's my food!" he roared.

"At my place," I said.

"WHY THE FUCK IS IT THERE!" he boomed.

"You gave me your keys," I said," cool your jets how bout I buy you some food and it'll be even."

"Better make it a lot of food," he said.

"Fine," I said.

"Deal," he said," and I'm getting my car."

Sighing I closed my phone and all my students looked at me. Had they heard Nnoitra?


	9. Chapter 9

happy cinco de mayo. sorry had ta say it since my family is latin america an all and i know a lot of spanish too not fluent but oh well. anyway sorry took so long to update got reallllllyy distracted by school and tests and all that annoying crap teens deal with.

Back to the bleach world~~~~~

My students looked at me.

"You heard that didn't you?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Yes!" my students answered in unison.

"I'm very sorry," I apologized," my friend is very vocal when it comes to the matter of food."

I can't believe I just called that giant buttwipe my friend.

"Well anywho,"I said," I think it is time for you to hand in yesterday's assignment in the box then take the test."

Everyone in a row came up placing it in the box messily but I couldn't do much since they were teenagers and cleanliness wasn't there thing. Each student picked up a test and then returned to the desk where they began the 50 multipul choice question.

"This is not an open book test," I said," no using notes."

Since I taught Karin and Yuzu I never gave them any special treatment. I just covered up their names and pretended they were just a regular student.

"!" asked a boy.

"Yes?" I asked.

"You made a error on number nine it's the same as number one," said the boy.

"I did that on purpose," I said," some questions look a like because I want you all to do well in this course no please be quiet this is a test you know."

"Yes sir," he said.

I had been halfway through marking the assignment before my phone buzzed causing me to jump since I forgot it was on vibrate.

whats up?

Grimmjow 9:57a.m 06/09/11

Marking paper what about you? I replied.

I made it through a few more papers before my phone buzzed again. I had to secretly text because I already nagged some students on texting usually the ones who were glued to the phones. I would heard some people call those girls stupid lg's. I hadn't heard of the term so I thought they meant stupid phones but when I asked Karin she told me it meant little girl.

Bored and in my goes on like forever.

Grimm 10:02a.m 06/09/11

Sucks for you I told him.

I was currently on the half way mark of marking the assignments and honestly I knew I would have more. I taught this one class, homeroom, and that ws about was a half day job and the only time I didn't teach when students had p.e. or their electives.

Wanna hang out later on?

Grimmjow 10:06a.m 06/09/11

Can't gotta talk to Matsumoto on extra shifts. I wanna see my family this weekend so schedules tight. Sorry.

I really was sorry but I knew it wouldn't bother him too much. I knew Shinji would be ecstatic. He had been itching to play with me since yesterday but hopefully Nnoitra filled that need yesterday.

Can we hang out at all?

Grimmjow 10:08a.m 06/09/11

Maybe I replied.

Sweet

Grimmjow 10:09a.m 06/09/11

I'll see if I can get marking done before after school and before my other job. If I'm free you can come over. I told him.

Kick ass. Tell me when you finish your day job then.

Grimmjow 10:10a.m 06/09/11

Smiling I placed the phone back in my pocket and went back to marking sped by and I had finished first periods marking and then when second period rolled around they received notes and got another assignment. It was an in class assignment and the marking got done it just look a little longer than normal since students asked questions on the answers. Once the bell rang for lunch the students fled out one by one. It made me miss the times where I would eat on the rooftop with Orihime, Uruyu, and Chad and that one girl who would always beat me up. She said she wasn't from here though. Oh yeah she was Shiro's ex Rukia. Man when I looked like Shiro it hurt like hell since she packed a powerful punch for such a short delicate looking girl.

"Ichi-nii," I heard Yuzu call

"It's Mr. Kuroksaki Yuzu," I said," and yes what do you need?"

"Can me and Karin eat with you today?" she asked.

I nodded my head then pulled out my lunch to then go sit beside them in some students desk.

"Aren't your friends going to wonder where you are?" I asked

"We told them we were going to eat lunch with you," said Yuzu.

"How have you two been lately?" I asked.

"Good," said Karin," me and my boyfriend Toshiro are practicing for soccer after school. We're gonna try to play on the internal soccer team when we're older."

I was currently swallowing a bite of my sandwich and almost choked on it.

"B...Boyfriend?" I said confused.

"Yes boyfriend," she said," Toshiro Hitsuguyua."

Why did that name seem so familiar.

"I think I know him," I said to myself.

"No duh," she said," he's around your age. He's kinda short, white hair kinda in spikes."

Now I recognized him. He was a good guy who helped fight in the battle against Aizen but if he hurt Karin I'd hurt him.

"Anymore surprises?" I asked.

"Well I'm dating Jinta," said Yuzu.

I blinked. Jinta was that red haired boy who helped out at Uruhara's shop and he had hair as red as Renji's.

"I can't believe your dating," I said.

"Hmph," said Karin," geez Ichigo we're nearing sixteen dating is natural."

"Still," I said, "you're my sisters it's weird seeing you two date."

"You get over it," she said.

"Eventually,"I said

I'm bored.

Grimmjow 11:43a.m 06/09/11

I'm having lunch with my sisters so no more texting for now I told him.

Since it was kind of last block for me Karin had p.e, soccer skills and some other class. Yuzu had p.e, cooking and art. She did love cooking but hated it since she knew how to make these things but she was in a group of all males and they placed her on dish duty. If Karin was in that class the boys would have gotten their ass kicked by now and Yuzu would get to cook to her heart's content. Taking a sip of my juice I continued to talk to them until the bell rang.

"I guess i'll see you two tomorrow afternoon," I said.

"Bye Ichi-nii," said Karin and Yuzu.

My shifts usually changed from week ones and twos. week ones went mornings afternoons morning afternoons mornings. Then in week two it was the same but on friday it was the afternoon class.

Are you done yet?

Grimmjow 12:10p.m 06/09/11.

You're so impatient but your lucky I only teach half days.I just finished. I replied

I picked up my briefcase and assignments. Same were from todays class and others were from the students who handed in late assignments.

Sweet. Can e hang out I've been bored all day

Grimmjow 12:12 p.m. 06/09/11

Don't you have work? I asked.

Yeah but I was gonna try and deek

Grimmjow 12:14p.m 06/09/11

When does your shift end? I asked.

2:30

Grimmjow 12:15 p.m 06/09/11

You can live. I gotta make calls. I'll be done by the time your done your shift.

You suck you know that

Grimmjow 12:16p.m 06/09/11

Then you blow I replied and laughed.

WTF? dirty minded much?

Grimmjow 12:18 p.m 06/09/11

You like it;D I said.

Fuck yeah!you keep being all sexy and I might have to come down there and fuck that tight ass of yers.

Grimmjow 12:20p.m 06/09/11

You can wait i texted back.

I had made it to that cafe and turned to the direction of my house. My phone then began to rang

Were'd you go, where's your home

How'd you end up all alone

can you hear me now?

there's no light, theres no sound

hard to breathe, when you underground

can you hear me now? hear me now

"Hello?"I said.

"Bitch," said Nnoitra," where are my car keys?I can't find 'em."

"Are you in my house?"I yelled

"No shit," he said

"Fuck," I said, " that's illegal you know that. Great now I gotta run home thank to you."

"Hurry up," he snapped

Closing my phone I started to run as fast as I could . no way was I letting Nnoitra snoop through my house but when I got home I was panting and gasping for air and my cheeks red from exertion.

"Finally," said Nnoitra.

"Shut up," I said

"Now where are they?" he asked,"I want my food."

"Don't get your panties in a twist," I muttered

I had to think this through. I walked into my bedroom searching for my pants then through the pockets. No keys.

Do you know where I put Nnoitra's keys?He'll kill me if I lost them! I asked Grimmjow

Um...Check your bed, under and beneath. Did he check the car?...oh and check your coat.

Grimmjow 12:32p.m 06/09/11

"Nnoitra you check yer car?" I asked

"No shit!" he yelled

"What about my bed? I asked

"Yes!" he yelled," under and on."

"what about behind?I asked.

"...No!" he said

Getting on my knees I pushed my bed forward. my head I slammed it into the bed side table and felt something hit my head. The keys!

"Nnoitra did you check the bed side table?" I asked.

"Yeah!" he said

"Well that's where they were," I stated.

"Fuck," he said," give me my keys I want my food and I wanna get some McDicks."

"McDicks?" I questioned

"Ya McDicks," he said," ya know McDonalds."

"Weirdo," I muttered

Throwing him the keys I watched as he leaved. My briefcase I had dropped in the living room so I had to go there and start marking papers. As I went through I called Gotei 13 and Matsumoto answered.

"Oh hey Ichigo," said Matsumoto.

"Hey," I said," um i was wondering if I could work all five days so that I could have the weekend off?"

"I'll say yes if you tell me why," she said.

"I haven't seen my family much," I said," they miss me and I think it'd be best if I see them and surprise them."

"Sure," she said," but that means two shows instead of one each night."

"Okay," I said.

Fuck!.

Marking the papers my eyes after so long started to droop and I fell asleep to dream only of darkness and I had woken up to the loud knocks on my door. I checked my phone. 2:45. Holy crap it only felt like a few seconds had passed.

I opened my door to see Grimmjow.

"Hey sexy," he said seductively.

I walked in and wrapped his arm around my waist and kicked closed my door then kissing my lips. His leg hitching around my leg and we tumbled to the floor his tongue sliding across my lipsthen licking a trail down my chin.

"Take off yer cloths," he whispered.

"Only if you do," I said.

"Gladly," he said.

He raised his body off my and I gripped the bottom of my shirt and pulled it off while Grimmjow got his shirt off. He didn't bother me when I was still in my jeans because he grabbed my pants and placed his hands down there to stroke my half erect member which soon became hard. Tilting my head back I had my legs wrap around his leg and pulled him closer. Kissing his lips my arms then slipped around his neck. My hips moved up and I wanted to remove his hand and pull of my pants so I could have more room in my boxers and so I could grind up against him.

"Got ant lube?" I asked.

"jeans," he said.

"Then strip of your cloths," I said.

"Only if you'll get naked for me," he said.

I was pulling off my pants when the door opened and Shinji walked in.

"Hey it's the weekday I get to play with him," he whined and then pouted.

"I'm not something ot be bargined off," I said.

"Wanna join in then," said Grimmjow.

"Really? Shinji asked.

Shinji had perked up at Grimmjow's comments.

"Wouldn't of said it if I didn't mean it," said Grimmjow.

"Yes!" said Shinji," I'm fucking him though."

"Fine whatever,"said Grimmjow.

Grimmjow got up and pulled my with him and used his other arm to grab Shinj. Shinji practically giggled with excitement.

"This is gonna be so much fun," he said.

When we made it to the bedroom I was placed in the middle and Grimmjow stood in front of me and Shinji in the had swiftly removed his cloths and he was naked and I was still in my jeans as I sat between his legs. Grimmjow unbutton my jeans and pulled harshly at them after he zipped down my pants. I helped him removed my boxers and now all of us were naked and in a single bed. Grimmjow crawled forward.

"You prepare him while I enjoy kissing him," said Grimmjow.

Grimmjow threw lube at Shinji and kissed me. His tongue sliding into mine and I kissed him back. I felt a finger slide inside my and I whimpered a little.

"More," I said," please more."

Shinji pushed his finger in and out a few times before placing in a second finger. Moaning I clutched Grimmjows hair and fiercly kissing his. Not caring about the lack of oxygen but I wanted his lips on mine I wanted to feel Shinji's fingers inside me. I felt a third finger slid in and my eyes closed. Shinji continued to finger my ass and I could only have a few sounds made out when Grimmjow wasn't kissing me. Grimmjow took one of my hands and took a finger in his mouth and his tongue swirled around. His body moved closer to mine.

"Get the rest of your fingers slicked up," he whispered huskily in my ear.

nodding my head i licked a few more fingers having them wet from my saliva.

"Now do what blondie's doin to me while stroking my cock," he whispered.

Nodding my head again I used my left hand and grasped his cock and jerked a few times before I used my right hand to slide through his entrance. Before his eyes closed his dark blue eyes met mine and then closed from the pleasure.

"mmm," he moaned.

I roughly placed a second finger in and stroked him just as hard.

"Are you ready Ichigo?" asked Shinji.

"Yeah," I said.

I took my hand off Grimmjows cock and he looked at me displeased. Shinji slowly entered me only to then have his hips snap forward leaving me to gasp. I was breathless and when Grimmjow's lips crushed mine I could feel as my lungs wanted to explode. his hips pistoned forward and my hips bucked having my erection hit Grimmjows thigh. Grimmjow gripped my hair with much force and I rolled my hips back to meet each of Shinji's thrust. Each of my thrusts meeting Shinji's were harder. I wanted to be fucked hard. Shinji wasn't one of those lovers but it turned me on even more. Grimmjow's tough sex and Shinji's gentle fucks. Grimmjows teeth bit into my shoulder and he roughly gave me a few jerks before a new hand was on my dick. Most likely Shinji's. Shinji had just hit that one spot that made me moan really loudly and Grimmjow covered my lips again in another kiss. Shinji conintually hiting that set of nerves and Grimmjow's kiss. Just as I was about to cum Grimmjow moved down and took me in. I released and no names came out. Just mixed up words and moans making me uncohernet. Grimmjow had swallowed my cum and Kissed kissed my neck. Shinji releasing inside me the same time as Grimmjow did on me. I laid back into Shinji all sweaty and had Grimmjow fall onto my stomach where his head laid.

"wow," I breathed.


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks you .cake for being the first reviewer and yes for all those people who get mad at my spelling errors i do apologize since i use word pad along with the fact I am sorry that I do not meet Beta requirements. |I haven't published five stories yes but I am going to work on a Orhime Ulquiorria one. I'm sorry that my vocabulary is low. I'm only grade 11and yeah i know that isn't a good excuse but I'll try to step it up further on. I'll actually look at my English notes. Please review. Don't miond if you pitch ideas but I know how this love triangle is gonna end so yeah :D

"Wow," I said. I remember myself saying on how I would never have a three some but it wasn't as bad as one would seem but felt good. Smiling I felt Shinji stir beneath me and then I was left laying on my back of my bed while Grimmjow rested on me his breathing now slowing down.

"Hey Ichi," said Shinji.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"You gonna be ready to strip tonight? he asked.

"Yeah," I said," you'll be happy since I have to take double shifts in order to have weekends off."

:Of course," he said," the crowd love ya."

"Yeah but they enjoy you more," I said.

"True oh so true," he said and laughed.

"Hey Grimm?" I asked.

"Mmm what?" said Grimmjow annoyed.

"Your going to have to get up soon," I said," preferable now."

"Why?" he asked

"I need to shower that is why," I said.

I shoved Grimmjow's face off of me leaving him face down and in the blankets. Grimmjow made a noise of annoyance and I ignored him getting up. Minor soreness didn't bother me and I when I left Shinji had just finished placing his shirt on while Grimmjow still laid in my bed using his arm as a pillow.

"Get dressed before I get back," I told him,"or I'll throw a bucket of cold water on you."

"Your asshole," he mumbled.

"What ever," I said.

Walking along the wooden floor I grasped my bathroom door handle and turned on the light. I wasn't fond of shower without a light on. Sure I could see without the lights on and it'd be saving electricity but it just felt more homey with it on. I took a face cloth and turned the hot water on letting it fun a few seconds before I turned the cold water knob. The water pressure was good and I stepped in having my feet stand in the small pool of water that lead to the drain. Sighing I let the water pelt against my back and let the hot water loosen the muscles in my body. I took my sweet time before I seized my shampoo and conditioner and began to run the solution through my hair. Although it took a long time before I cleaned my hair I also sluggishly washed my body with the face cloth using that axe fever. It smelt good and that was really the only axe scent that I liked the rest smelt vile and repulsing along with their cologne. When I had finished I continued to stand their until the water turned icy leaving me to shiver. Sighing I turned off the water grasping the towel on the rack then waiting until the water was completely drained before I used the towel to dry off my body. The towel hugged my hips when I wrapped it around my waist. I entered the bathroom naked before I had then shower so I had to go back to my room to get cloths.

"Grimmjow you better have gotten dressed," I said," I am not getting you up."

"Shut up!" yelled Grimmjow.

Scowling at his remark I approached my bedroom and walked in seeing Grimmjow fully clothed and still in the same position as he was before I left for my shower. Strolling towards Grimmjow I took hold of his shoulder and started to shake him.

"Wakey wakey eggs and bacey," I said in a cheery tone.

"Shut up," Grimmjow mummbled.

"No," I said," you can't just lay in my bed. Get up."

"What are you going to do if I don't?" he asked.

"Kick that ass of yours," I said.

"Oooo I'm so scared," he said sarcastically.

"You know this is my house," I stated.

"So?" he said.

"Want me to get that bucket?" I asked," or worse how about I'll never touch you again."

"You couldn't stop touching me and like you'll get the bucket," he said.

"Don't test me," I said," having Shinji as a roommate makes you find ways to be cruel."

"Why can't you just leave me be?" he asked.

"'Cause I'm not allowed and since it's my house you gotta play by my rules," I said," now get up."

I shook him vigorously making him irritable because anger was rolling off his body.

"Fuck off," he snapped.

"Will you get up?" I asked.

"Yes!" he said," only if you stop shaking me."

I chuckled, " okay I'll stop."

"You're a jerk," he said as he rolled off my bed and stood up.

"Yeah but like that matters," I said," you'd like me either way."

"Not if you were a chick," he said.

"Oh that really hurts Grimmjow," I said," what if I was this chick who had huge boobs and wore a skimpy shirt, booty shorts and hooker boots with with great tan?"

"Pft," he said," I probably wouldn't notice you since you;d have every guy in Japan at your knees begging to have sex with you."

"Aww you're mean," I pouted," want me to get a sex change to prove you wrong."

"WHAT?" he half yelled," dude you do that and I'll make sure I never run into you again. You already got a chick name but doing all that would repulse me. I don't need fan girl stalkers."

"You have stalkers," I scoffed.

"Yeah from highschool," he said," what you jealous."

"In your dreams," I said," so Grimm I think I found you theme songs. I'm blue da ba dee."

"Fuck you," he said," don't make fun of the blue hair carrot top. Least I got the ladies with it."

I rolled my eyes," again in your dreams."

"Aw come on I'm a stud muffin and you know it," he said.

"Fine you're a stud muffin," I said," now leave my room so I can get changed."

"Why?" he asked," I've seen your junk and all so it doesn't really matter anyways."

"You have a good point but I want to change so leave," I said.

"You really are a kill joy," he said.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I said," now go somewhere else."

Grimmjow stuck out his tongue and blew a raspberry at me like a immature child. He obviously never grew out of kiddy phase in some areas. As he sauntered out of the room I couldn't help but gaze as him. Man I think I'm falling for Grimmjow but really what he thought of me as friends with benefits. Letting our of gust of air I moved to my dresser where I took out some slightly tight navy blue jeans along with a black t-shirt that had a heart with arms and legs jumping and said guys feel joy too. There was a second heart beside it jumping up too. I found a baseball cap that was also black and had LA in white. I felt odd and gangster like but without the baggy pants and shirt. All I need was a hoodie and my pants half way down my ass wearing a belt that would obviously serve no purpose and talk like them and I could call myselg a gangster and a stupid american teenager who needed to know how to wear cloths properly. Seriously white boys needed to stop acting like those rappers on t.v. The only good white rapper who can pull that shit off is Eminem. Looking at myself in the small mirror I had in my room I smiled and left to walk down my hall and enter my living room to see Grimmjow casually watching television and eating a bowl of ramen.

"Hey," I said," you make me any?"

"Um," he said," I...uh..Of course i did check the cupboard and you'll find some noodles in a cup just waiting for you."

"Dip stick," I said.

"Hurtful," he said pretending to be hurt and covering his hand with his heart.

Rolling my eyes I went to the cupboard to find some beef flavored noodles. Good enough for now I guess. I wouldn' have to worry about burning calories to keep in shape this week so really I could eat a bag of chips and some Chinese food if I really wanted.

"Did you at least leave any water in the kettle?" I asked.

"Ywh," Grimmjow said with a mouthful of food.

I went and took some chopsticks out of the little area where I kept my other silverware even though chopsticks didn't really count but technicality didn't bug me. It only bugged those people who had OCD's.

"So do I get to watch you dance yer ass off tonight?" Grimmjow asked.

"Uh I dunno you gonna give me tips?" I asked as I poured hot water into the plastic cup.

Shinji came up from behind me and jumped on my back causing the kettle to fall out of my hands and fly forward luckily missing the electronics and Grimmjow.

"Piggy back ride!" Shinji cheered.

"What the hell?' I said confused.

"I want a piggy back ride," he said.

"Why didn't you ask?" I asked.

"Because I knew you'd say no," he said and pouted.

"No shit," I said," why not go to Nnoitra and ask him?"

"He's busy for the next few days said he had to do a job and he and I could have some fun when he came back," he said.

"Were'd he go?" I asked.

"Hueco Mundo," he said.

I never heard of that place but it seemed familiar. I remember Chad would sometimes help the exchange students with things. I knew Mundo meant world but Hueco was still foreign to me.

"Never heard of that place," I said and shrugged my shoulders. I remember a place called the soul society though. Rukia, Renji and Toshiro were from there and said it was a lovely place. Well Rukia said it Renji rarely talked about his old town.

Shinji leaned his head forward and kissed me on the lips.

"Love ya Ichigo," he said," now giddy up horsey!"

Okay sorry but this is it for this chapter. its like 7p.m where i live im really tired and can't really come up with much anymore. I'll probably skip to friday in the next chapter but give an all over review of Ichigo's week and all but really I'm too tired to care.I'll care later on.


	11. Chapter 11

The week has dragged on for what seemed like eternity since I had a numerous amount of tests to mark, essays and questions mixed with every night going to Gotie 13 to strut my stuff for the women of Japan. Additionally Grimmjow would stop by demanding sex but I guess it wasn't much of a demand since I'd stop complaining after a few minutes of kissing him. Besides Grimmjow's frequent visits Shinji would also appear bringing Noi fucking rita. That pain in my ass and one day I would beat him up. Once he even showed up while I stripped harassing me leaving the ladies to send him glares that shot out daggers.. Unfortunately, I could avoid Nnoitra for so long. Today was Friday though so that was the best part because I got out at noon instead of coming in at noon. I had pulled Karin and Yuzu aside before they left with their friends telling them I had to speak with them. Once the class had become empty I went from being their sensie to being Ichigo Kurosaki their big brother. When I spoke to them that I would be visiting them this weekend Yuzu gave me a hug while Karin just muttered something about finally visiting. I told her I would arrive around seven and she smiled saying once she finished her homework she would automatically go to working on preparations for a big meal. I could only laugh in response and hug both of them before I left. Even as I thought about that I had managed to walk a fair distance and made it home in a short amount of time. It was June and typically sunny so I rarely bothered to drive just to save money on gas. Yawing loudly I decided that maybe it would be a good time to take a nap. Better than being dead beat tired at home and having Yuzu scold me for not sleeping properly and having my nutcase of a father kicking me in the face as soon as I walked in the door. Entering my room I grabbed the silk blanket I had and a pillow. I had the silk blanket lay a top of my cotton one since it was for comfort. I used the silk in the summer time though because I liked to keep my room cool so at night when I laid in bed the cool sleek fabric clutched my body. Dragging the pillow and blanket with my I moved in teh direction of my living room where I then placed the pillow down and wrapped the blanket around me. I slide down and laid on my right side facing the cushion of my leather couch. I focused on the darkness I saw in my brain along with the faint sound of breathing. Breathe in breathe out. My mind was then sent into a tranquil state where I then became engulfed in darkness. Though in a short amount of time I then began to see images play in my head being a spectator of my own dream but taking action in it at the same time. I held an umbrella as I wore a yellow rain jacket. The rain pelting down from the dark sky. Looking up I see my mother and all I could do was smile. I loved my mother so much. I held her hand as we walked along side the road towards home. I always felt protected and safe around her. We then started to walk along the sidewalk where the river bank was and the river water moved quiet small roaring of the river reached my ears. Cars drove by quickly and I heard the sound of a sky train pass by. In the corner of my eye I caught a climpse of a child looking slightly older than me walking along side the river. She seemed to walk towards it. What was she doing. Before I knew it I released my hand from my mothers jumping down the bank and ran towards the girl trying to save her. I heard my mother cry my name but I didn't listen to water in the crash slooshed past my boots and I could hear the noise it as I thought I reached the girl my world went black. When I had awaken from my black mind I couldn't believe what I saw. My mom was laying on top of me with her eyes closed. My body starts to tremble like an earthquake at the image of seeing my mother like this.

"Mom?" I whispered.

I shook her body but heard no response no movement. Her body was cold and pale with the color of red...Blood. Blood was on her clothing and some on mine. The scent invading my nostrils. That horrid cooper scent of my mothers blood.

"Mom?" I croaked out.

I could feel the tears form in my eyes but for some reason they were dreading to come out. How could I tell my dad, my sisters that our precious mother was dead. She was the centre of our worlds and we were always jovial and full of smiles around her. She was the centre of our universe and now she was gone forever. I shook her body once more and continued to call her name. A few tears slipped out but I continued to call out her name hoping that she was not dead and was only unconsious. I called her name louder my voice studdering because the emotions that ran through my body constricted my throat making i hard to breath. How could such sadness do this to a person. Eventually the police arrived saying it wasn't my fault and that she was shot by a man protecting my. Said man was apparently trying to steal the girl I was trying to rescue. My dad told me my name meant he who protects. So going to the dojo to get stronger was my soul purpose. Get stronger and protect my family but now I felt like I failed. I could not believe the police even as they continually told me it was not my was. If I had not tried to save that girl my mother would be alive. all I could do as I sat there was replay the horrible images of seeing my mom like that. Bloodied. June 17th. That wretched day. The day I promised to get stronger and protect.

"Ichigo?" I heard a voice call.

Out of fright I jumped out of my slumber to notice Grimmjow staring down at me. I could feel the dried tears on my God I was week crying over a dream though sadly it wasn't just a dream. It was a reality I had to face every single day.

"Are you okay?" asked Grimmjow slightly concerned.

"Yeah," I said.

"But you.." he started to say.

"I said I'm fine!" I snapped.

"Wow grumpy much," he said," and hear I am being all concerned and you treat me like that."

I felt guilty for snapping at him. I knew I shouldn't have let my emotions get the better of me but I did.

"Okay I'm sorry," I said and sighed," I'm just having a bad day."

"How come?" he asked.

"Is this come scam to get in my pants?" I asked.

"No," he said.

"I'm just overwhelmed," I lied.

I didn't feel like sharing my dream with him or the childhood nightmare. the only people who I could talk to about it without feeling horrible was Shinji. He lost his mother too almost around the same time as me and his father never really wanted him to begin with so we practically became family. So opening up to Grimmjow wasn't going to happen since I only knew the man for a short period of not even two weeks.

"You were the one who needed family time," he pointed out.

"Yeah,"I admited," if onnly work wasn't so much work. Stripping is so much fun but I don't want to stop but might have to. I'm afraid that I may get laid off once day. There's a shit load of yen I earned but it still doesn't make me feel safe."

"Your rich but you live in this dump?" he asked quiet shocked.

"Yeah and?" I asked.

"I'm middle class and I can afford better than this," he said.

"Yeah right," I said.

"Oh yeah?" he said," well for information bucko I own a three bedroom, two story house along with a cabin along with beach where the rocks are and one on a lake out in the countryside."

"Seems like your rich," I said.

"Parents place," he said," inheritance from when they died a few years back."

Grimmjow had stated that so calmly and I couldn't understand how. I couldn't even do that. If I had to bring up my moms death I was either cold or angry towards the person who asked.

"You get a lot of yen?" I asked.

"800,000 to a million yen," Grimmjow said

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed," fuck being rich your loaded. How did you not put a dent in that money."

"Never appealed to me to use it," he said," never really thought I earned it. haven't spent any of it yet."

"Are you ever going to use it?" I asked.

"When the time comes yes," he said.

"Speaking of time," I said," what time is it?"

"About 3:30," he said.

"Aw thank god," I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"I told my sisters I'd be showing up around seven," I said.

"You see your sisters five days a week," he said," what makes seeing them on the weekend any different?"

"I'm their sensie during that time not their big brother," I said.

"Oh," he said," so are you hungry?"

"I dunno," I said.

"how do you not know?" he asked then laughed.

"I just woke up that's why," I said.

"Come on and get off that ass, make some food and then share," he said.

"Ah so it was a scheme for food not sex," I teased.

"Bullshit," he said.

"Aw lighten up I'll get some food for us," I said," popcorn?"

"Lazy make some real food," he said.

"I can't make a big meal," I said," Yuzu wants to make a big dinner since I haven't returned home for the weekend for almost a month. She'd get upset if I don't eat a lot of it."

"Fine then reheat last nights left overs?" he asked.

I sighed, "Fine."

Grimmjow had enjoyed what I had made last night and to be quiet frank I enjoyed it too. Yuzu had showed me how to make spinache and cheese stuffed shells. She had said she was watching some American television show on the internet. I think it was Racheal Ray or someone famous. Or some cooking show. I don't really know since she watched a lot of shows when she wanted to make a special dinner. Pulling the food out of the fridge I heated it up in the microwave but took the plastic cover off the bowls. I usually stored food in small little containers incase I didn't feel like cooking and it did come in handy. I had set the time for it to heat up and then began to go in a trance where I started to think random things. I went from thinking about Grimmjow to some music to stripping then to the mating styles of the Australian peacock spider which was so outstanding. As they danced for their desired mate they looked like they were waving which was really cool. Hearing the five second warning I ran towards the microwave pressing the open button just as it hit one second. I really hated that annoying beeping sound from when the timer when off. It made me want to kill my microwave. Though the containers were hot and slightly burned my hands I handed Grimmjow his and held mine until I walked to the counter where I placed it down and jumped up. I sat beside the silverware drawer and pulled out a fork and yes I did say fork. Typically I would eat with chopsticks but this American food was kind of hard to grasp with the chopstick. Forks were like holding a pencil or a pen but it made me wonder if people in the west had issues using chopsticks or if they even used them. Plopping a shell in my mouth I chewed slowly savoring the flavor as danced across my tongue.

"This is really good," said Grimmjow.

"You said that last night too," I said.

"If you won't accept the complement I'll come over there and fuck that tight ass of yours," he said

"You would have done it anyways," I stated in a monotone voice.

I was enjoying my food too much to really care. Swallowing another shell I placed the nearly empty container to my side. Grimmjow seductively walked towards me grasping my wrists placing his fingers around them and placed the bottom of his wrist on the top of my hands. He gently pulled me down from the counter leaving me to lean closer to him. his face moved down leaving his eyes staring at mine where his blue eyes pierced mine. He was so close I could feel his hot breathing on my face. Grimmjow removed one of his hands to slide it up my back forcing me to move closer to him. My heart beat accelerated as his lips hovered over mine. Though once his lips touched mine it felt amazing. His lips gentle touching mine in a feather like his. One who's kiss would be received by someone like a lover but me and Grimmjow were in no circumstance to be considered lovers. Friends at the most. We never had a title to what we were. Sometimes it made me self conscious and afraid to do certain things even though he and I had went all the way after a day of meeting each other. I leaned into him returning the light kiss neither of us deepening it or adding any more lust. I kissed him back once more before I pulled away.

"Should we really be doing this?" I asked

kinda like a cliff hanger eh? sorry i had ot leave it at that. im tired its late at night where i live. sorry bout this chapter being short but i kinda like it and yeah i made bleach world around thie time Ichi's mommy died. It;s june 13th the Changed universe just saying.


	12. Chapter 12

"should we really be doing this?" I asked.

Grimmjow released me from his hold nad stepped back. I expected him to yell and scream and be angry but what I saw was worse. The look of reject on his face and hitting me hard.

"What?" GRimmjow quietly breathed out.

"I..I," I stumbled," look t...this isn't easy."

"The fuck it's not easy!" he said too loudly.

"Yeah kissing is easy, stupid," I said," but don't you feel weird doing this?"

"Pft," he said," you sound like a girl."

"You're such an asshole!" I yelled.

"Gonna do something about it?" he asked then pushed me.

"I'm gonna kick your ass," I growled.

"Yeah right twinkle toes," he said.

"Bitch," I said.

"Pussy," he said

"Bastard," I retorted.

"Fag," he said.

"What the fuck your gay too," I said," man your the pussy. Starting a verbal fight."

Flexing a fist forward that I didn't even know was clenched hit Grimmjow straight in the face and because I may have caught him by surprise I quickly moved backwards and kicked the back of his knee making them buckle. Kicking the middle of his back it forced his back to be smashed into the floor. When I went to punch him he rolled over onto his back forcing me to punch the flor.

"Fuck," I said through gritted teeth.

Unfortunately my screw up made me pay. Grimmjow gave me a right uppercut make me move a little giving him the advantage as he gave a thrust of his leg straight into my stomach. Stumbling backwards even more I held my hand over my stomach.

"You're not going to win," said Grimmjow.

A huge shit eating grin sprung on my face and I started to slightly chuckled. Oh Grimmjow how you are wrong. All the fighting over the years and training for the battle against Aizen kept me in tip top shape. With the long distant running building stamina and the push ups, sit ups, bench crunches and lifting many weights. Then I would spar with Tatsuki and she typically would win. She felt pride in beating me up since she was now the strongest women in Japan and was dating a boxer who was currently holding the championship belt. Grimmjow just started getting up when I swiftly moved towards him to give his ribs a solid left hook and then a jab to the face. Stepping backwards after that I watched him waiting for the next attack. Suddenly, Grimmjow was gone in a blink of an eye and there was a powerful pain that slowly creeped from the centre of my back then shot outwards. How did Grimmjow move so fast? Before I could do anything I fell to my knees from Grimmjow's powerful attack possible one of his strongest. Did Grimmjow have the same brutal strength and agility as Nnoitra? If so I knew right there and then I was royally screwed. My vision became blurry but I couldn't go under. I wasn't going to lose to the likes as him

"Looks like this little Berry is all tuckered out," Grimmjow mocked.

"The fight isn't over yet," I said.

Using my arms to propel my body up I looked at him with determination in my eyes even though my breaths came out short and in pants. I felt his fist hit my stomach then his other hand hit my face causing me to cough. I thought I would revolt but the only think that came out was a small trickle of blood that slide down my chin.

"Bastard," I said.

Lunging at Grimmjow I swung at him having him receive a few punches with each having a depletion of power. My arms fels as heavy as if they were 40lb dumb bells instead of flesh and bone. Grimmjow smirked and began to turn around.

"Hey I'm not finished!" I yelled.

"No fun fighting someone who can't walk," he said," let alone throw a decent punch."

"Fuck you!" I spat.

"No thanks," he sneered.

I had no weapons to throw at him. Usually I did not right with weapons except for Zangetsu which was my pistol I used when I fought against Aizen, and the gangs of arrancars, espadas, bounts, hollows and sadly my fellow friends from the soul society when I had to rescue Rukia from death. I had never shot to kill only injure. The majority of the time I fought with my fists.

"Fucking cock sucking whore," I snarled.

"Give it a rest," said Grimmjow," go fuck a cow and leave me alone."

"You go fuck a cow!" I yelled.

"Sorry I ain't into that shit," he said.

Using my arm I grabbed the edge of the counter and pulled my body up. I had no weapons but it wouldn't help but to search for something. Searching frantically I found my fork but I could only get it when Grimmjow wasn't looking. He started to turn and walk away.

"Finally he understands," Grimmjow muttered to himself.

I took the fork and released it from my grasp having it hit Grimmjow in the back then hit the floor and clanked and clattered as I slide down against the counter.

"Is that really all you got?" Grimmjow asked.

When Grimmjow turned to face me and then started to walk towards me panic was taken in my body. Having me think only one thing.

Oh God! Grimmjow's going to kill me.

He stood in front of me bending down into a crouch. Fury searing through his eyes making me gulp. His fingers slightly touched my jaw forcing my body to tense and his fingers then curled around my neck tightening as me moved closer and brutally kissed me. Though just as he started to loosen his grip I thought I would be safe but he then harshly bit down on my bottom lip. Grimmjow moved away and then as he stood up he wiped the blood on his lip with the back of his hand. Grimmjow walked away and opened the door and quietly closed it. I could of sworn I heard him say ' wasn't as strong as you were last time'. What did he mean by last time? I never have seen Grimmjow except for that night at the at the sight my hands went to touch my swollen lips and then lightly brushed against my throat. I could still feel Grimmjow's hold. My heart beat was racing as fast as a race car in Nasa but I still couldn't stop thinking about him. I pulled out my phone from my pocket noticing it was 3:52p.m. I set an alarm to 6:30. Hopefully I would wake up in time because I was tired and my vision started to become blurry and darken just as I pressed the okay button.

My opens slowly opened in slits as I heard the noisy sound of Red September by Spoken blare.

My heart, my heart, is beating for you

I want you to know that I'll be thinking of you wherever I go

Tonight I am standing with you

A chance to change the world as we know it

The feeling of lights upon me feels so perfect

You are here with me and it's all I need

Before I knew you, before I saw your face

Life had its reasons for keeping love away

Spring turned to summer

And summer then turned to fall

Then came September

We began it all

Groaning at the noise it pissed me off but when I looked at the time my eyes widened. 6:40. Oh hell I'm late. Thank freaking God for the magical snooze button thing. As I moved my fingers to place the phone in my pocket my muscles ached and whined while my head throbbed violently. I took a long time to push myself up by when I did my arms felt like jell-o as I walked. My legs were fine since they weren't injured in fight but it seemed as though my upper body took the man beating. Taking a step I whined and groaned and tried to walk less painfully but the effort was practically impossible. When I opened my door with my arms I made a sound of displeasure.

"Fucking asshole," I muttered.

Twisting the door knob open I entered my room and walked to my dresser pulling out blue jeans and a grey long sleeved jacket with a collar around my neck. I also pulled out a pair of pajamas for the night I would be spending at home, I moved to my bed and sat down only grunting in response to the pain. Bending over to grab my overnight bag beneath my night stand I gritted my teeth. There was nothing in it but I had it close by in case an emergency was brought up. I was disappointed because all the pain Grimmjow caused me might make me have to quit stripping. No way I could I even do bar duty like this. I couldn't even serve and wait tables.I shoved my pajamas in my bag and stood up and carried my cloths and bag into the bathroom with me. Doing these simple tasks made me want to curl up in a ball and die. Grimmjow did hold back I could tell. That asshole wouldn't even fight me at full strength. I would get stronger and more next time I fought Grimmjow and he would be the loser and I the victor. I closed my bathroom door and locked it along with turning on the fan. I dropped my bag on the bathroom counter and placed my wallet in there and put my phone beside the bag along with placing my iPod in my overnight bag. Tonight I would be taking ibuprofen or Tylenol before I left because these injuries right now seemed like a little shock from a chair but when tomorrow rolled around the pain would feel as if I were getting struck by lightening. Unbuttoning my pants I slide out of them feeling the pain sting me though my back. My least favorite part was removing my boxers which was more excruciating then taking off my pants. Sucking in a sharp breath I closed my eyes and began to slowly remove my shirt. Now nude I could fully feel the cold tiles and air swirl around the air and chill my body. Shuffling to the tub I turned on the hot water tap on full blast before I turned on the cold water. I waited a few seconds before I ran my fingers under the water to test it. It was hot and nice. I placed the plug in now allowing the water to the fill the tub. No way in hell was I taking a shower and having the water pelt against my back. Having that happen would be like being attack by razor hail. Stepping over the tub I had the water dance around my ankles before I sat down and laid down. I was glad that the tub was long enough for me to lay in. I sighed from relaxation and focused on the hot water surrounding my body and eventually my eyelids drooped closed and I was content. I then eventually realized that I was going to fall asleep in the bathtub resulting in my head snapping forward waking me up and scaring the beejebies outta me. I saw how high the water level was. It was near the top so I had to get up and I sighed, I dropped my head underneath the tap feeling the heavy water as it splashed over my head having trails of water slide down my face. One slide down my nose while a few down my face. I somehow managed to get water trickle in my mouth but I spat it out. I was so relaxed and didn't want to move but I did turning off the taps. I wanted to fall first into the water and just lay there. I would have done that if people could breath both on land and water but instead I stayed on my hands and knees and just stayed in that position for some time. My body ruined it for me though forcing goosebumps to appear from the mix of cool air crawling on my skin and being in hot water. Frowning I moved away from the tab and laid back into the water going under and then wiped my face. I didn't need a mirror to tell me I had blood on my face. I emerged from the water and wiped the water out of my eyes. There was a cloth by the bar of soap that I think I put there last night for the next time I had a shower. Smiling at my intelligence. I grabbed the bar of soap and cloth and soaked the cloth before I rubbed the soap in it. I didn't want to clean myself or wash my hair but I did it anyways. Once I finished cleaning my body I moved on to washing my hair. Once I was finished I groaned as I stretched up, unplugging the drain and stood out of the tub. I was tempted to air dry but it would take too long and I didn't want to walk around in seme wet cloths. Taking a towel off the towel rack and started to dry my face and quickly rustled it into my hair. I began to dry other parts of my body and wanted to curse loudly but kept my mouth shut. After I was dry I placed on my new cloths which was easier than taking them off. I took my phone and dialed Karin's number.

"Hello?" asked Karin.

"Hello," I said.

"Where are you Ichi-nii?" she asked," Yuzu is almost done dinner. She made me set the table."

"I'm leaving right now," I said.

She sighed," well you better hurry up."

"Don't rush me," I said.

"Bye Ichi-nii," she said.

"Bye Karin,'I said.

Closing my phone I placed it in my pocket and zipped up my bag before I took it. I grabbed a ibuprofen and then swallowed it with a handful of water I took from y tap. I placed some in a ziploc bag and then shoved it bag in my pocket. There was four pills in there and I would last. I walked to my door and took the keys off my key rack and slipped on my shoes. I walked to my car and entered it. It was a 1985 used Honda Civic. Yeah it was a shit car but it ran and made it's way around town. I even added a radio to it. It cost me a lot of money. I placed my bag in the passenger side and started my car. my radio told me it was a little over 7. I was good. I got on the road and started for my 10-15 minute drive. It all depended on how heavy or light traffic was. I could see the sky as the sun was setting. There was an array of orange, pink and yellow throughout the sky with black silhouettes. I heard the radio play and some songs played. Hitohira no Hanabira by Stereo Pony. I started to hum along to it not knowing the lyrics that well. By the time I pulled up to the clinic the sky was over taken by dark clouds. I took my bag slinging it around my shoulder. I turned off the engine and walked into towards the house. Yuzu opened the door with a spatula in her hand.

"Onii-chan?" said Yuzu," Onii-chan!"

The second time she said Onii-chan she had a huge grin on her face and started to run up to me and gave me a hug. I hugged her back.

"Hey Yuzu," I said and kissed her head in a brotherly fashion.

She hugged me tighter and I wrapped my arm around her shoulder as we walked towards the house.

"Ichigo!" yelled my dad

I kicked him in the face and he tumbled backwards into the lightened house. When I stepped in the house I heard Yuzu gasp.

"What happened Onii-chan?" she asked.

"I got in a fight," I said.

"You shouldn't be fighting," she scowled.

"He started it," I said," I'm okay though."

Though I was actually hiding my pain for when she hugged me it hurt like hell. I walked in the the table and Yuzu left me to go get some food. On the table I already saw gyoza, Korokke, omurasi, and kare raisu and Yuzu just brought in fried shrimp.

"Thanks for dinner Yuzu," I said.

"It's great to see you around Onii-chan," she said," I miss seeing you outside of school."

"I'll try more often but it's pretty hectic with finals coming up," I said," soon it will be summer vacation and we can go to the beach and have fun."

"Yay," Yuzu said and clapped her hands.

We started to eat and have a "normal" Kurosaki dinner. Karin had asked about the poem we read in English. The literary analysis paragraph on "Because I could not stop for death" by Emily Dickinson.I was glad I got a lot of money for teaching and stripping because I bought Karin an expensive soccer ball for her birthday last month, and got Yuzu some cookbooks, a skillet and a fifty dollar gift card for a pastry shop. I got Karin one too but she said she would rather of had one for a sports shop. I noogied her for it and teased her. She stomped on my foot and I chuckled. We ended the night watching some movie and Yuzu and Karin fell asleep curled up to my sides and my arms wrapped around them. I fell asleep to near the end of the movie. I didn't mind though. I feel asleep content.

Hey well I would have had this chapter out yesterday BUT my laptob froze on me before I could save it it did hte same thing earlier but it's all good. sorry about hurting poor Ichi. I was mad and I liked how it was rolling. Enjoy the chapter and review please. It'd be nice.


	13. Chapter 13

In the land of dreams where it is mainly a sanctum where you can escape reality, live in a fantasy world and ignore what I would have to face in the morning to come. Although it is my haven a certain blue haired man invaded my dream focusing his eyes on me and I could feel my legs move towards him without a second thought. If I tried to stop my legs they would not listen to me anyways. Once reaching Grimmjow I wrapped my arms around his neck kissing his lips as his arms wrapped around my waist holding me tightly. My mind was screaming no and asking what the fuck I was doing but my body screamed oh yeah baby give me more of this. My body not wanting Grimmjows touch to stop. Soon enough the conflict between my mind and body stopped and my mind agreed with my body craving the touch I received. Grimmjows tongue licked my upper lip before his tongue slipped through softly tangling with mine. A kiss a lover would receive instead of a boy toy. It made my heart fill with joy. Grimmjows' fingers slid down my side and into my pants tugging at my jeans before he unbuttoned my pants and unzipped my zipper. He pulled my pants down and continued to have his lips brush against mine. We fell on to the floor with a thud but it didn't hurt. With the lack of oxygen I could barely breath.

"Grimmjow," I said," I'm feeling dizzy from not getting to breath much."

Grimmjow smirked and removed my shirt and boxers giving me enough time to regain the amount of oxygen necessary. Grimmjow lifted his hips up as his fingers lightly touched my half erect member and then got a hold of it giving it slow and powerful thrusts. Arching my hips I slid a finger inside me not caring that I had not lubed up. It slightly hurt but I moaned at the feeling of being stretched and added a second finger.

"Mmm," I moaned even louder.

The mixture of receiving a handjob and being stretched was great but I wanted more than that, I wanted Grimmjows cock to be inside me fucking my brains out, fucking me until I could forget our fight, my name, everything. Forget the world as it is only having him and I and no one else mattered. Harshly reality came crashing down on me and Grimmjow laughed and got off of me automatically beginning to leave once again. MY whole world came crashing down from a haven into a nightmare. The sight of him as he turned around giving me one last glance shattered the scene like a mirror into a million shards of glass. Grimmjow then looked forward towards the door and started to move.

"Wait!" I called.

Grimmjow turned around once again to my surprise. All of the shards of Grimmjow's face looking at me reminded me of fruit fly vision. Grimmjow began to leave obviously seeing no point in my pathetic plea.

"But I love you," I whispered without thinking as Grimmjow exited.

Thats when I woke up to see myself at home and feeling two pairs of arms wrapped around me. Karin and Yuzu. I smiled before I closed my eyes taking in a deep breath and trying to forget him. I never spoke those three words to anyone except my mom, Karin, and Yuzu, they were the ones who got the special three words that meant everything. I said it to Shinji half heartedly. I was in love with Grimmjow but would probably never get that second chance. Grimmjow thought of me as a good time. We were fuck buddied, friends with benefits and I had been used. Every God damn fucking time I got close to someone I would lose them. Was I afraid to love again after my mom's death.

"Ichigo stop thinking like that," I whispered to myself.

Soon enough the thoughts evacuated and I went back to sleep. Throughout my dream I dreamed of many things but the only thing that I could clearly remember was spiders. There were around twenty or thirty of them I couldn't tell because there were too many to count. They were asking to be squished by me and for some peculiar reason they were excited about being squished to death. I killed maybe eleven or so before one spider started to jump on my shoulder with pure joy and excitement. Trying to swat it away I missed and woke up.

oh crap the spider! I thought

Jumping from fear because I thought the spider was on me my heart beat accelerated only to have realization hit me that there was indeed no spider. MY body was slightly shaking and it soon stopped when I hissed in pain that I got from the pain that racked through my body slowly seeping through and raging like a berserker.

"Onii-chan?" Yuzu said sleepily.

"Oh Yuzu I'm sorry for waking you," I whispered.

"It's okay," she said," I wake up at 6:30 every morning. I might as well get up and cook breakfast."

"Okay you do that," I said and smiled.

Yuzu got off and stretched giving me a smile before she went to prepare breakfast. I could soon hear the loud noise of the cupboards being open as Yuzu raided the kitchen searching for certain dishes, food and spices. I felt less warmth and heard Karin stretch out before she moved away from me and moved to the television to turn it on and watch cartoons.

'Did I wake you up?" I asked.

"Naw," said Karin," Yuzu and her search for things did."

"Are you still tired?" I asked.

"Yeah," she admitted and yawned," I'll get overt it though."

"You should go back to bed," I said.

"I'm fine Ichi-nii," she said

I rolled my eyes and smiled at her and got up.

"Where are you going?" Karin asked.

"To get some orange juice," I said.

Masking the pain that attacked me I found my pain medication...well ibuprofen and held it in my hand with the plastic bag around it and made sure Karin did not notice. As I entered the kitchen I waved at Yuzu who was already at the stove. Opening the fridge I grabbed the Tropicana orange juice jug.

"What are you doing?" Yuzu asked in a motherly tone.

"Getting some orange juice," I said.

"Okay," she said," you better not be secretly snacking."

"I like your cooking to much to do that," I said," I've missed it."

"Aw really," she said," thanks Onii-chan."

As I held the jug it weighed down my arm and was barely held by my fingers. The 4L jug felt as if it weighed a ton. Usually it would be an easy task but it infuriated me that I couldn't do much and Yuzu must have noticed I was having problems.

"Let me get that Onii-chan," Yuzu offered.

I couldn't reply to say no because Yuzu was at my side in an instant and went to the cupboard to grab a glass for me. She hten went to the table and I followed her and sat down.

"You didn't have to do htis," I said.

"You're hurt Onii-chan," said Karin.

"But not broken," I said.

"Quiet," she said," when you're hear you have to listen to me."

Scowling for a few seconds I sighed and I pulled out the ibuprofen as Yuzu poured my juico for me.

"Pain medication?" Yuzu questioned.

"Yeah," I said," if you want me to do things today I can't be in pain."

"No more fighting Onii-chan," she scolded.

"But it was self defense," I said," what do I do next time he punches me? Just let him get it way with it?"

"Walk away," she said.

"That sounds like such a teacher thing to say," I said and laughed.

"You would know," she teased and then laughed.

Yuzu walked away flipping some pancakes and then pouring more batter on the griddle. Yuzu pulled out potatoes and started to peel and slice them into cubes. Sitting silently while slowly sipping my orange juice I watched Yuzu. I took my pills soon after swallowing a mouthful of orange juice. I heard loud foot steps.

"Ichigo!" yelled my father.

Lifting an arm I formed a fist and drank my orange juice as my fist connected with my fathers face. The pressure waved through my arm like a tidal wave. Hissing through clenched teeth I almost dropped my glass onto the floor. Yuzu left her good to cook as she ran up to dad telling him not to be so mean.

"Give it up old man," I said.

"Aw Masaki oh how our son has grown up!" he told the photo.

How my mother fell in love with this goof ball I do not know. Sighing I got up to place a empty glass in the sink and went into the living room until breakfast was ready. I had been lost in thought as Karin was involved in television. I then felt my body being dragged from the collar of my shirt into the kitchen by Karin.

"Hey what the hell was that for?" I asked.

"You didn't hear me," Karin said," breakfast is ready. You're heavy so you can walk the rest of the way."

I was released and Karin walked forward to take her place at the table. I got on my feet and took my place too thanking Yuzu for dinner. I got a few pieces of toast, some pancakes and hashbrowns. It was good and I knew Yuzu would make a fine chef one day. The rest of my family time seemed to move by too quickily and before I knew it it was 4:35 p.m and I was at my house calling Matsumoto.

"Hello?" said a feminine voice.

"Hello Ms. Matsumoto," I said.

"Oh Ichigo," she said," hi how are you."

"Good," I said," I"m sorry to inform you but I've been badly injured. I can't do much. I'm all marked up I'm sure of it and my strength isn't good enough to wait tables or even have bar duty and I have to quit. I don't want to but it is for the best until I am able to once again dance."

"Oh poo," she pouted," I guess you'll have to leave. You will get this weeks pay on monday so come pick it up."

"okay," I said," I'm sorry but maybe when I'm better I can work there again."

"Maybe," she said," your a great dancer. Sad to see you go."

"Thanks," I said," good bye."

"Good bye," she said.

I felt bad. I lost so many things lately next thing you know I'd be going crazy. Suddenly my door flung open and I saw Shinji and he dropped the bags he had.

"Oh God Ichi what happened?" he whispered.

"Fought Grimmjow," I said," lost big time."

Shinji's face was blank and emotionless as I told him that probably processing what had happened. I felt bad since I had just told him instead of tellign him yesterday. We were close. Knew everything about each other and kept no secrets since we had no shame in what each other did. It didn't effect our friendship at all.

"Oh Ichi," Shinji whispered again.

:D well here's a chapter. Kinda got the idea in math class. Proabably gonna try to write for my other story tutti i miei sbgali which means all my mistakes in italian. anywayshope ya enjoy it also there is slight grim ichi in tutti i miei sbgali it's in 3pp so i think I'll go to their perspective at some point in time.


	14. Chapter 14

"Oh Ichi," Shinji repeated.

Shinji ran up to me inspecting me closely and from my guess I took it that Shinji had seen the marks. Shinji's fingers ran along my throat and I shivered from the touch.

"Let me see them," said Shinji

"Huh?" I said confused.

"The marks," he said," show me 'em."

"I don't see why it matters," I muttered.

"Ichi," he said in a warning tone.

"Fine," I said.

Pulling off my shirt I noticed the bruises that formed on my stomach and knew there had to be one on my back.

"What are you gonna do?" asked Shinji.

"I quit the club temporarily," I said," got to wait until my injuries heal before I can do much. Think I might start again in July."

"I meant about Grimmjow," he said," forget him and move on."

"Yeah I guess," I said," who needs him."

The words that escaped my lips crushed my heart in a constricting hold. The one thing I knew was no matter how hard I tried I couldn't forget him. A first love is hard to leave and get over.

"I'm sorry," said Shinji.

"You got nothing to apologize fore," I said,"s'not your fault we broke apart. Guess I flew off the handle."

"What did you guys fight about?" he asked.

"Um," I said," we were kissing and shit and then I asked if we should be doing this started arguing then got in a fist fight."

"Tsk tsk," said he.

Shinji's fingers ran down from my chest to my stomach. Swatting his hand away I lifted my eyebrows at him.

"Aw c'mon," Shinji said," I'm bored and horny and your looking so fine at the moment."

"Where's Nnoitra?" I asked.

"Working out of town for a while," he pouted," please. I just wanna be fucked."

"Do I look in the condition to be fucked?" I asked.

"No," said Shinji," but it'll be fun."

"No Shin," I said.

"Then can we drink up?" he asked with high hopes.

"Sure," I said.

Anything to get off the topic of having sex with Shinji.

"Sake and rum?" I asked.

"Yeah sure," said Shinji," and some pepsi and coca-cola as a chaser."

"Okay," I said.

"You buying?" he asked.

"Yup," I said," least I can do since your contribution from last week."

Drinking away the pain would be fine. For tonight though. I wasn't an alcoholic since I barely drank. Only for celebration reasons or I had a few beers here and there.

"Drive me to the liquor store," I said.

"Sure," said Shinji.

"Woop woop!" I yelled.

Shinji laughed and I get my shoes on and Shinji followed. We left and went to my car where I entered the passenger seat placing my seatbelt on. Shinji got in and threw my wallet on my lap and put the keys in the ignition. The drive was silent except for the faint lyrics and beat of the radio music.

"Yeah baby, booze!" Shinji yelled.

I jumped at the raise in volume and thought Shinji was fucked up from yelling so loud.

"Dude your crazy," I said," scared the shit outta me."

"Hope you got clean undies then," Shinji said and giggled.

I pushed Shinji slightly and leaned back into my seat until the car gradually slowed down and stopped at a halt. Unbuckling my seatbelt I opened the car door and then entered the store. As I walked down the aisle I grabbed a few mickies and a large bottle of sake. Going to the cooler I juggled in my arms two 2L's of pepsi and coca-cola and the alcohol. Gently I placed the items on the counter. The man had asked me for my ID before he scanned the items so I showed him my driver's license. After that he began to scan the items and when the total came I handed him the cash not bothering to grab the change. In return he handed me my items in a plastic bag so I thanked him before I walked out. Entering the car I looked at Shinji before putting on my seatbelt and placing the drinks between my legs.

"I'm ready to par-tey!" Shinji cheered

Shinji turned the radio up and started to leave the parking lot to the direction of my house. Pulling out the bottle of rum I opened the cap and took a swig licking the drop that was dangling from my lip.

"hey let me have some," said Shinji

"Too bad," I said," you're driving."

"Why tease me like that?" he asked.

"Because it's fun," I said and took another sip.

"Dip stick," he muttered.

"Shin you suck at insults," I said.

"I could call you other things," he said," and scream it to the top of my lungs in your neighborhood so everyone can hear."

"Don't be an idiot," I said," plus I have dirt on you too."

"Pft," he said," doesn't matter to me. I don't care because at least I don't live there."

Shinji laughed and soon I joined him. Smiling I screwed the cap back on and unbuckled my seatbelt . Placing the alcohol carefully on the floor I began to lay my head on Shinji's right leg I laid on my side which was uncomfortable but Shinji's comfy legs made up for it.

"Ichi put your seatbelt back on," said Shinji.

"I don't wanna," I said,"no one can see me anyways."

"That's not the point," he said.

"But where almost there," I whined," and your so comfy."

He sighed," Fine Ichi you win but if you get hurt don't go bitching to me about it."

"Okay," I said.

Snuggling my head into his leg as if it were a pillow I smiled and laid there until the car slowed down ans stopped completely.

"We here?" I asked.

"Yup," said Shinji," now get off me."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I said.

Lifting myself up I took the alcohol and opened my door only to slam it shut. Shinji had already made it inside my place so when I walked into my house I closed it by kicking it shut and headed to the living room. Shinji had glasses for us already and handed me mine.

"Time to fill 'em up," he said," pass me the coke."

"Keep it," I said as I gave it to him,"I prefer pepsi anyways."

Honestly I didn't care about a chaser alcohol ratio at all. Usually my drinks were stiff when I made them at home which never bothered me. I placed 1/3 pepsi in my cup and placed the rum inside. Pepsi was a good chase for it but for sake I drank it as if it were water.

"Cheers," said Shinji.

Clanking our glasses together we took our drinks. Five cups later and a bottle of sake me and Shinji were sitting on the couch laughing our asses off about God knows what. I was red in the face and laughing so hard there was tears in my eyes.

"S..Shi...Shinji," I said through fits of laughter.

"What?" asked Shinji and then laughed.

"I don't know!" I said.

Laughing even harder than before I moved closer to Shinji. I never noticed how close I got to Shinji until he stopped laughing.

"Am I to close?" I asked.

Shinji shook his head.

"Good," I said and then smiled.

Kissing his neck I left a trail of kisses before finding his lips nibbling on the corners before I kissed him fully. The heat in my chest combined with the one from the pleasure my body was receiving made me feel as if I were on fire. Kissing Shinji more deeply I licked my tongue on his upper lip and he opened his mouth. I could taste the alcohol on his tongue and I wanted Shinji so bad I couldn't help myself. My body out of control of what my mind was saying. The pain in my body wasn't present at all. Removing all articles of clothing I looked at Shinji.

"You too," I said and grinned.

I waited for Shinji until he was stark naked before climbing on top of him me legs straddling his waist and his arms around forward I kissed his lips and had my fingers tangle in his hair. I heard Shinji hum out a moan and I could feel the pleasure roll out of my body. I stopped kissing him for a while so we could regain our breathing but it didn't stop Shinji from doing anything. My grip on his waist wasn't tight so he was able to slide out of it and place my hard cock in his mouth. Moaning loudly I grabbed his head as his tongue swirled around my head and as his mouth inched forward with sucks it made me move his head forward even more guiding his bobbing head. Closing my eyes I smiled. Shinji was so good at this. Especially with that damn fucking tongue ring. Oh fuck the silver ball as it rolled across my erection was like heaven on earth. Shinji's mouth left my cock and I whined a little.

'Don't whine," said Shinji.

I looked down at him. His face was saying something else.

"I was just gonna let you fuck me,"he said huskily.

The way Shinji said it made my cock twitch. If I wasn't hard right now man I would be from that sentence. Moving Shinji to the floor I had his upper body on the couch cushion and the lower body on the floor. My hand searched under the couch until I found what I needed. There was lub from the time me and Grimmjow fucked. Squirting some of the liquid in my hand I rubbed it in slicking up my fingers.

"Just tell me if it hurt," I whispered in Shinji's ear.

"I can handle anything you dish out," Shinji said.

"Good," I said.

With one finger I roughly invaded Shinji's hole which made him shudder and moan. In addition it made me want to skip this part and just ram myself into him but I didn't. Instead I added a second finger slipping in and out of him until I added a third. After a few more strokes I would enter Shinji and bang him like there was no tomorrow.

"Ready?" I asked.

Shinji nodded his head and I slipped my fingers out and placed my cock at his entered slowly easing into it but Shinji leaned back. Holding his hips with my hands and thrusting my hips forward as deep as I could go hitting his prostate and making his hips buck. Kissing his neck I kept moving my hips forwards having Shinji's meet my thrusts.

"F..M..G," Shinji said.

Hitting his prostate several more times I felt like I was going to explode. Grabbing Shinji's cock I started a jerking motion having both of us moan. At that moment I closed my eyes only to see images of Grimmjow. The feeling of his lips on me and his hot breathing on my neck as his cock would be inside me fucking me so hard no words would come out. I came to the image of that with a loud moan and a cry of Shinji's name thank the heaven's it was Shinji's name and not his. Shinij's cum then spilling forwards over my fingers as my thrusts slowed down. After I had stopped I moved away from Shinji and fell asleep with heavy breathing.

Dont get mad at the whole Shinji Ichigo sex thing. There wasn't really a purpose but if ya remember in the beginning Shinji said I dont care bout an open relationship kinda thing as long as Ichi was the first person he banged. And theres kinda joke bout the whole Ichigo screwing Shinji like no tomorrow since the world is suppose to end today


	15. Chapter 15

Waking up with a powerful ache in my heart I could feel my heart as it constricted. It was Sunday so thankfully I could do nothing today if I wished. After a few breaths the pain went away. That powerful pain in my heart. Standing up I noticed I was in my bed. I guess sometime during the night Shinji had moved me. I felt regret for having sex with Shinji especially while I was drunk. Rolling over I groaned and got up. I wasn't even the uke last night and I was sore. Stupid Grimmjow. Scowling ot myself I walked to my bathroom and turned on the water. The image's of Grimmjow flooded my head hurt me like daggers. The tear treading on my eyes begging to fall. Stepping in the shower I sat down as the water pelted me and began to cry. Tears slipping out one by one like and endless waterfall. I tried to hold some back while I washed myself but they kept coming. I felt ashamed of myself to since I was crying over a guy.

Fuck I'm such a pussy I thought to myself.

What else could go wrong honestly. The water began to run cold and I sat there for a few seconds before standing up and turning it off. The cold water felt good though because it wasn't freezing. Getting out of the room I dried off and placed the towel around my hips and went to my room placing on my black skinny jeans and a green shirt. Sighing I threw the towel in the towel in the laundry hamper and laid on my bed looking at the ceiling.

"I'm so fucked," I whispered to myself.

Turning to my side I laid there and wondered if I should mark some papers but I didn't in the end. On Friday I knew I would call in for a personal day since it was going to be the anniversary of my mothers death.

"You've gone soft," I told myself.

Standing up I walked into the hallway and moved towards my living room and sat on my couch. Tilting my head back into the cushion. I began to relax slowly drifting in an off again on again sleep until my door was noisily swung open and a pair of arms were wrapped around my neck and a body on me.

"I'm so sorry,"Shinji wailed.

His grip was strong and made me groan from the pressure.

"Ow Shin!" I complained.

Shinji barely loosened his grip.

"I'm so sorry," Shinji repeated.

"Sorry for what?" I asked.

"For last nights sex!" he yelled," I didn't mean to. I was already intoxicated when I arrived. I had some drinks at Nnoi's and I changed before top it all off me and Nnoi are together and shit"

"Shin calm down," I said," it's okay. Nnoi can't get that mad."

"But he will," he whined.

"Tell him it was my fault," I said," if he comes after me so be it. I just don't want to ruin your happiness."

"I love you Ichi," he said and hugged me tighter.

I should have felt better knowing Shinji was happy but I wasn't. Missing a certain blue haired man who didn't give two shits about me.

"So when does Nnoi come back?" I asked

"Tuesday," said Shinji.

"Okay well can you get off me?" I asked.

"Oops," he said,"sorry."

"It's okay," I said," so you coming with the family on Friday?"

"Of course," he said," your mom was like a mom for me. She was awesome."

"Yeah," I said," she was."

Shinji and I sat in remote silence for a long time. The house felt so empty and peaceful. I needed a pet. Something that gave you unconditional love.

"Hey Shin?" I said.

"Yeah?" asked Shinji.

"I want a pet," I said.

"ooo ooo ooo can I help?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said," gotta make sure it's a girl though. What should I get?"

"A rock!" he yelled with a giant grin.

"A rock," I said," wait no. A real pet."

"A boulder," he said.

"That is not a pet," I said.

"Okay how about a cannon ball," he said," BOOM! Throw it at people you hate."

"Nnoi being the first," I said," now be serious or you'll be the second."

"Goldfish," he said.

"Too boring," I said,"what about a dog or a bird?"

"Puppy, puppy, puppy," he chanted like a child.

"Chocolate Labrador?" I asked

"Yeah," he squealed," oh Ichi hurry up. Lets go to the pet store."

"Don't get to excited," I said.

Shinji pulled me off the couch and dragged me to my front door.

"Hurry up," Shinji said.

"I'm being as quick as I can," I said.

Shinji already had his shoes on and was jumping up and down like a child. He didn't even wait to see if I had my shoes tied. He ran to the car shoving me in the drivers seat.

"Lets go!" Shinji yelled.

"Uh Shin," I said.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"We forgot the keys," I said.

"Oh," he said.

I laughed," Go get 'em."

"Roger that," he said and saluted.

Shinji pushed open his door and ran into the house having him return in under ten seconds.

"You're really stoked," I said.

"Because Isshin never let us have a pet," said Shinji," and I forgot to get one. Oooo lets stop by my bank. I wanna get one. So our dogs can mate. I'll get something like a black Labrador."

"Okay," I said.

Shinji threw the keys at me and I started the car. Shinji's bank was the first stop and when we arrived he didn't even wait for the car to stop before he jumped out. Shinji entered the doors and used the banking machine instead of going to a teller and then came back.

"How much you get?" I asked.

"Over a thousand yen," said Shinji.

"Can't believe you're paying in cash," I said," I'm just going to use my bank card."

"damn. I never thought of that," he said," oh well.'

Driving the the nearby pet shop that was a few minutes away I would look at Shinji from the corner of my eye and he was smiling with excitement. Once arriving I parked the car and Shinji zoomed past me and ran into the pet store and there was indeed puppies because I heard Shinji squeal. A employee came along with me as she smiled at how excited Shinji was. There were many breeds. Chihuahuas, Shiba Inu's , beagles, boxers, great Danes, huskies, golden retrievers, poodles, German Shepards, and the Labradors. Golden Labradors, Chocolate Labradors and the black ones.

"Awwww cute," said Shinji," can I have the black lab?"

"That one?" the women asked and pointed at one.

"Is it a boy?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said after lifting the pup.

"Can I have a girl chocolate lab?" I asked.

"Yes you may," she said," just let me get to kennels for you two."

"Okay," I said," have they gotten shots already? and are they potty trained?"

"Yes and yes," she said.

"Okay thank you," I said.

Shinji moved towards his soon to be puppy and scratched it behind the ears.

"I'm going to call you Eiji," said Shinji," do you like that?"

The puppy barked.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Shinji," what are you naming your puppy?"

"Kyoko," I said.

"That's pretty," he said.

"Yeah," I said.

The women came back and picked up each puppy having them yelp at the movement and placed them in the kennel.

"Do you need help with items used for your new pets?" she asked.

"Can we have a list?" I asked.

"water and food dish," she said," food of course,a leash collar but start out with a harness if you wish, dog tag, shampoo for when you bath them, a bed if you don't wish for them to sleep on your bed, comb or brush and nail clippers."

"Wow," said Shinji," You carry the pups I'll get the stuff."

Shinji ran off probably looking for shopping cart because after ten minutes he came zooming back.

The woman laughed at him

"Are we all set?" she asked.

"Yup," I said.

"Okay," she said," I'll carry the pups and we can go to the check in."

The puppies didn't cost as much as I thought they would so when we finished paying for them I carried the puppies and Shinji had the numerous bags of supplies. I placed the dogs in the little spot behind the last set of seats and the supplies in the last row. Shinji and I got in our seats and began to drive home.

"Too bad htey didn't have a dalmation," said Shinji.

"Yeah good thing they didn't," I said," you would of got a girl and we would be on the next 101 dalmatians film."

"Would not," he said.

"Oh well," I said," I can't wait to have Kyoko see her new home. I hope she likes me."

"She's a puppy. Treat he well and she'll love you to bits. She'll miss you though while your at school for half the day."

"Probably," I said," I'm going to tell Karin and Yuzu about Kyoko. Yuzu adores animals so she'll love to see Kyoko."

"And Eiji," he said.

"Yes and Eiji," I said and laughed.

When we got home I went and got the pups making Shinji carry the stuff in. I opened the kennels when Shinji entered the house and the dogs jumped and barked.

"Excited ne?" I asked them.

Kyoko and Eiji barked in response and I laughed. The two pups then began to play with each other. Eiji chasing Kyoko and then Kyoko playfully bit Eiji's ear tugging and pulling at it.

Sorry about all the dialogue. So here's the newest chapter. originally it was suppose to be some sad emo chapter but then I got the idea of giving Ichi and Shin pets whe ni was at school. Enjoy the chapter. Unnntil next time.

~Briar~


	16. Chapter 16

As I went into the kitchen I had told Shinji I would prepare and make dinner if he would agree to organizing the pet supplies. Though as I gathered the things that would be needed for dinner I would hear Shinji shout out a cry to Eiji to stop jumping around him. I got together the ingredients to make fried rice and vegetables. The soy sauce, carrots, peas, corn, celery and bell peppers. With the pot I had placed on the counter I grabbed a measuring cup and placed a cup of rice and a cup of water. I put a lid on top of the pot and put the pot on a burner and turned it on number 6.I even turned the timer on so it would go off in twenty minutes because if I didn't I would forget and ruin the rice. Turning my attention to the vegetables on the cutting board I got a hold of the knife and began to slice the carrots having them in circles instead of cubes. After cutting up up the carrots I placed them in a bowl and began to slice up the bell peppers. I had frozen peas and corn so I took them out of the freezer given them time to defrost. Starting to cut the celery I smiled at my work. Usually I wasn't a good cook but this was turning out pretty good. The frying pan that was hanging above my kitchen sink was taken down and I put it on another burner and sprayed Pam on it. I placed the burner number on 4 and waiter for it to heat up. After about four minutes I walked to my kitchen sink and turned the water under it having my fingers move under the running water. Turning the tap off I moved to the stove where I flicked the few drops of water I had on my finger and watched as they sizzled away from the heat. Grabbing the bowl of vegetables I poured them in and grabbed the frozen vegetables and placed one third of corn and peas in the frying pan. Going into the lower cupboard I grabbed a skillet for the rice that soon would be ready. After some time the vegetables began to brown and the aroma swam through the air. Using a chopstick I grabbed a carrot and blew on it before I took a bite into it. The carrot was slightly crunchy so they wouldn't be ready for a few more minutes. The timer went off in a loud piercing noise startling me and almost making me drop my chopsticks. My heart was racing and I ran towards the timer to turn it off. The noise had made the puppies bark.

"Ichi what the hell!" yelled Shinji.

"I'm making sure I don't ruin dinner!" I yelled back.

"Oh okay!" he yelled," just tell me when it's ready."

"Yeah yeah yeah," I said," just make sure you feed the dogs too."

"Of course," he said.

Taking the pot off the burner I got a bowl and placed the cooked rice in the bowl. Putting the pot in the sink I moved to the burner and turned off the element. I let the food sit and tasted the carrot again and it was ready.

"Yum," I said.

I turned off the burner with the frying pan and moved it onto the counter. I put a lid that would cover the frying pan so the vegetables would stay warm. I took my phone out. No new texts or phone calls. Oh well. I had some friends but it seems as we somewhat lost touch. I saw them in town and spoke to them and occasionally went out to lunch with them but usually we never did hang out like we used to in high school. Maybe this weekend I'd schedule something with the gang. I went into the living room with Shinji and saw two piles.

"Dinner ready?" asked Shinji.

"Almost," I said," waiting for the rice to cool before I fry it."

"Okay," he said.

Kyoko moved walked up to me giving me a look before she jumped up and licked my face.

"Aw Kyoko," I whined.

"Aw how sweet Kyoko is giving you some love," said Shinji.

Sticking out my tongue I played with Kyoko until the door opened standing there was Nnoitra with a dalmatian.

"Hey Shinji finished early," said Nnoitra with a grin on his face," got ya a souvenir too.

"just what I wanted," said Shinji," now Eiji has a new friend."

"Eiji?" said ?Nnoirta confused.

"Me and Ichi got a puppy," said Shinji," the black one is Eiji and the brown one is Kyoko. Whats the dalmatians name?"

"Owner who I got it from said it was called spot."

Shinji laughed," get it from a kid?"

"Yeah,"said Nnoirta," so what I got you a present. You got one for me."

"Yup but ya gotta wait," said Shinji and winked.

"Nnoitra why are you making me come here?" asked an irritated voice.

Nnoitra turned to reveal Grimmjow. I almost gasped but I kept my composure.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Nnoitra made me," Grimmjow said annoyed.

"Gonna stay fer a while," said Nnoitra hope ya made enough food.

"Don't think so," I said," so ya can just leave."

"That's okay," said Nnoitra," we got take out anyways. Grimm Ima go get it."

"What ever," said Grimmjow.

Nnoirta left leaving an awkard and tense air. I didn't know how to respond to seeing Grimmjow. I wanted to hit him, smash his face into the cement and kick his stomach in. I wanted to punch his face and scratch it up but worst of all I wanted to hug him and kiss him and take him back.

"I'll be right back," I said to Shinji," make sure he doesn't follow me."

The last part was a low whisper and i moved passed Grimmjow to get to my bedroom. I was't going to hide there instead I went to my dresser pulling out an object from under a shirt no one would touch. It was my pistol Zangetsu. I wasn't going to use the weapon on Grimmjow it just made think I should go to the weapon. Out of all the battles I couldn't remember some of who I fought. What Grimmjow had said about me not being as strong as I was before confused me still. I swear before meeting him at Gotei 13 I had never met the man. I hid Zangetsu and moved back into the living room. I was stopped by an arm.

"We need to talk," said a voice.

I turned my head and saw Grimmjow. Fuck my life.

"Fine whatever," I said," Shin can you start the fried rice."

"Sure thing Ichi,' said Shinji.

Grimmjow still had a grip on my arm and I pried it off for tow reasons. One it felt nice having him touch me and two I couldn't stand his touch. I loved the man but I didn't want to fall again. I walked to my bedroom and closed the door.

"What od you want Grimmjow?" I asked.

"i told you we need to talk," said Grimmjow.

"About what?" I asked," we're over and done with. "

"Listen you little fucker," he said furiously," I came here to fix shit with you okay and here you go treating me like shit. Learn some fucking manners."

"Excuse me?" I said," last time I recall you got all pissy because I wouldn't kiss you and then we ended up fighting so why do you have the rights saying I should treat you better."

"Look I'm sorry," he said," but fuck Ichigo you..UH you idiot."

"There ya go again," I said," why should I respect you when you don't respect me at all."

"You..Uh," said Grimmjow.

"What the hell did you even mean when you said I was stronger last time?" I asked," huh? we never met until that night at the strip club."

"You really don't remember do ya?" he asked.

"No Grimmjow I'm just pretending to act stupid," I said sarcastically.

"Las noches," he said," we fought in Las noches. Left me there almost dead after Nnoitra stabbed me. Left me after the battle but went after Nnoitra. You bastard. I hated your eyes so much when you gave me that look saying you were gonna kick me ass."

"Don't remember," I sad," don't think I should believe ya."

"Then why not ask that red head girl," he said," she was there. Never reminded you of it. No one did. why? because it would hurt too much. Lost your memory after using something called the final getsuga tenshou."

"Shut up," I said," i ain't falling for your lies. I'm done with you."

"No your not," eh said.

Grimmjow grabbed me by the shirt and I thought he was going to hit me and beat me up but instead his lips crashed down on mine. I wanted to moan at the feelings that came with it but I suppressed a moan. His hand grasped the back off my head and heshoved his tongue in my mouth.. I didn't moev at all inseat Ishoved him away. The fire coming back and the feeling that ran through my veins ran around my body singing you love Grimmjow you love Grimmjow. I couldn't fall again I just couldn't. I didn't want to get hurt once again.

"Out," I said.

Grimmjow stared blankly at me.

"I said get out!" I roared.

A few tears began to slip out of the corner of my eyes and fall freely. I couldn't stop the tears from flowing and I saw Grimmjow leave through watery eyes.

"This sin't over strawberry," Grimmjow whispered

Grimmjow left and I closed the door behind him sliding down and pulling my knees up to my chest and began to sob silently. I let him leave once again and the powerful grasp the tears had on m throat made the tears continue to flow.

"I want to remember," I whispered," I want to remember my battles in las noches."

Most of all I wanted Grimmjow back. I was back to square one and would have to try to get better. There was a scratching noise at the door and a whine. Kyoko. I moved a little and let Kyoko in. Kyoko licked my face and curled up to my side. I kissed the top of her head and began to pet her. I think I was told by someone that animals and babies were way easier to sense emotion around them then others could. Eventually the tears stopped and I rubbed them off.

"Dinner is ready Ichi!" yelled Shinji.

"Crap," I whispered.

Standing up I let Kyoko out and walked into the dinning room where the table was set and Nnoitra and Grimm were there. I told him to get out..but I never said anything about the house. Grimmjow stood up and moved to me. I flinched at the closeness.

"Can I please stay for dinner?" he whispered," I won't cause trouble let alone talk."

I looked at him and knew my answer. I was gonna shot myself for it later.

I sighed," then you better keep you trap shut."

Grimmjow nodded his head and sat back at the table. i rubbed my eyeballs because they were sore from the tears that were shed. I thought crying made you feel better but it made me feel like a sack of shit.

"Dig in," said Shinji.

I got my food and heard the puppies as they ate theirs. Grimmjow and Nnoitra ate out of Chinese containers . Grimmjow had kept his promise because he didn't speak through the entire time he was there. The entire night was silent and I kept Kyoko near me. Every time Grimmjow came near she growled at him. After that the night was basically over with visitors because Nnoitra gave Shinji and kiss and the two left. It made my heart jerk. I wanted Grimmjow to kiss me goodbye before he left but instead I got no glance and the house was left practically empty. This was going to be a long night.

awww poor ichi. hope ya enjoyed hte chapter kinda bland i know but it'll get more exciting soon though :)


	17. Chapter 17

I feel asleep and woke up as if I had only had my eyes closed for a few seconds. I had marked my papers before I went to sleep and prepared a quiz I would give the students on tuesday on poetry. I was dressed and ready to go. Kyoko already had her food and water set out for her outside in the backyard. She barked a complain as I left but I told her I'd be back before one o' clock. The weather was beautiful and sunny and I wore sunglasses. Also wearing a nice outfit I wished as a teacher I could casually walk in with jeans and a t-shirt on but we had uniform's at school. I decided that I would drive to work in my shitty honda civic and made it to work on time. The students were gathered around in the courtyard as usualy before calss started and out in front. I looked at the clock as it struck 9 and the dinging noise that was followed. Students passed with loud chattering about boys, graduation and what they would be doing afterschool. I walked at a steady pace into the classroom watching as the students rolled in as I placed my breifcase on my desk.

"Good morning students," I said," I've marked your papers and I hope you've done your homework assigments."

I heard a few muttered and complains about students forgetting to do their work.

"Now now students," I said," I'll give you some time before I have you hand it in."

Many students sighed in relief and quickly began scribbling on their papers while some of the chill laid back students began to talk.

"Quit talking and work," I said.

I got scoffs from the students and others just pretended to work. I knew parents would blame me for their child's poor grad but I would continually tell the parents I gave them time to do work or I tried to help them out and to blame their child not me. Soemtimes I wanted to yell at the parents that I wasn't the ignorant one but they were for not making sure their child did their work. Sighing I looked at my phone and began to text Shinji.

_I'm so bored man. Don't know why I became a teacher. Thank God I only teach half days._

_Sorry man I'm busy._

_Shinji 9:03 06/13/11_

"Damn," I whispered.

Turning to the board I began writing notes for math and on the other side the assigment. I taught students math, english, and socials studies. They would go to another class when they learned about a science class. Each class was almost an hour long which gave me thirty minutes for notes and the other minutes for asignments. Usually if they didn't have notes I gave them a quiz, a test, marking day or a catch up day.

"Times up students," I said," whether you've finished or not I want you to hand in your work."

As the students gathered around handing in their work I turned my attention to the board and began speaking. The day seemed to drag on and on and on as if it just wouldn't end. Students snickered and cracked jokes, a fight even broke up but it wasn't physical so I had to send them to the principle's office. That was probably the most exciting thing and then eventually I made the students have a test in social studies. That was the worst because I was forced to mark papers instead of just sit at my desk. Some students finished quickily while others took the entire class. When the bell rang saying my shift was over I smiled I finally was finished work. Karin and Yuzu were the last in the classroom. Now it was going to be a good time to tell them about kyoko.

"Karin and Yuzu," I said.

"We're not in trouble are we?" asked Yuzu.

"No," I said," I just wanted to tell you something."

"What is it?" she asked," do you have a girlfriend Onii- chan?"

I chuckled," no. I got a puppy. Her name is Kyoko. I was wondering if you wanted to see her some time during the weekend?"

"Oh really," she said," of course I'd love to see your puppy."

"What about you Karin?" I asked.

"Yeah," said Karin," seeing the puppy will be cool. Never really thought of you as a pet person though."

"I got lonely at home so I deicded to get a dog," I said.

"Okay," she said," if you were lonely you should of just got a girl. Oh well. We gotta go Ichi-nii. See ya later."

"See ya," I said.

Watching as my sisters left the classroom I turned my back and grabbed my briefcase. There was a teacher that used this for the afternoon so I closed the door not bothering to lock it and walked into the hallway. The sun filtering through the windows almost blinding me and forced me to place my sunglasses over my eyes. I opened on side of the door and moved towards hte student parking where I entered my car, turned on my car, played the music on my radio and began to door a mirror check so I wouldn't hit anybody. Pulling out of the parking space and into the street I drove home and had my window rolled down having a cool breeze hit my face. It felt nice to have the cool air strike my face. The sky was a nice vivid blue with a few puffy white clouds. The afternoon was peaceful. I deicded that I would take Kyoko for a walk after I made some lunch and after I had put everything away. I had some marking or as I joked around to the students homework. Some laughed while others commented on my horrible sense in humor. I gave them a devilish smile and told them I wasn't meant for comedy. One day one that placed them in their seat but some were scared from my scowl except for Karin and Yuzu. Karin who had a scowl on her face sometimes but Yuzu just smiled and laughed and was never intimidated by me but would only laugh when I scared other students. Taking a turn I passed by the cafe and continued to drive humming along to the song that played. Twidwling my thumbs as I took another turn down my street I soon parked my car in the drive way. Walkikng into the house I placed my things in my closet and moved along the hall way to go to my room and put m briefcase in there. I was pulled into a closet and my eyes widen. Arms were wrapped around my waist and there was a hot breath on the back of my neck.

"_Hola!" _ breathed the male voice seductivly.

I shivered into the body.

"_No me gustan los ojos de Ichigo_," said the voice again," _pero me gusta a Ichigo Kurosaki."_

It took me a few seconds to get through the language barrier to realize it was Grimmjow's voice and he was speaking spanish to me. The language of love and to be honest it was fucking hot.

"_Dame un beso por favor," _Grimmjow whispered.

The door was closed and the room was dark. Turning around I tilted my face up and I think I was looking into Grimmjow's eyes. I moved my face closer to Grimmjow's feeling his small intakes of air on my face and moved my hands up and around Grimmjow's neck pulling him closer to me and pressed my lips up against him. Shoving my tongue into his mouth and harshly kissing him I arched into his body as he held onto me tighter. Our tongues clashed and I pulled out his lower lip sucking it. Using my fingers I unbuttoned his pants but I then had to pull away from his mouth because I grabbed his shirt and peeled it off. Staring at his chest I moved down to my knees and used my teeth to unzip his pants shoving them off and having Grimmjow now in his boxers. Standing up again I placed my fingers in boxers having my fingers grasp his erection. Grimmjow kissed me fiercely and slammed me roughly into the wall. A mouth came out of both our mouths and I jerked my hand back and forth. Moving my lips away from Grimmjow's lips I attacked his neck and sucked at the skin before I bit the spot. I had stopped jerking off Grimmjow and used my hands to feel Grimmjow. After that I kissed a trail down and made it to his collar bone where I licked it and lightly nibbed the skin. I moved onto his chest and had his nibbled between my teeth rolling them around. With one last bite I moved down to his boxers and removed them from his skin now having Grimmjow fully naked.

"Take off your cloths," Grimmjow growled.

Looking up at Grimmjow I took off my shirt and pants along with my boxers and was only in my socks. Grimmjwo pulled me up into a demanding kiss and was then pushing me into the wall and began to grind his hard cock into my thigh. I wanted more than that though. I wanted to feel Grimmjow as he pounded his cock in my ass like there was no tomorrow.

"Prepare yourself," Grimmjow breathed huskily in my ear.

Nodding my head in agreement I placed a digit in my mouth and swirled my tongue around the finger coating it in saliva and then placed in a second finger. I didn't bother with a third because by the time I was using a second finger I would probably be begging for Grimmjow to fuck me hard. Taking my fingers out of my mouth I then put it behind my back and rubbed the wet finger around the edge of my hole before I placed them inside and moved in and out. Arching into Grimmjow's cock I quickened the pace and made it harder and added a second finger after.

_"Eres guapo y fuerte y muy muy increíble_," Grimmjow said in Spanish.

"Please," I whispered.

"_por favor, qué?"_he asked.

"Please, " I breathed," oh please fuck me."

Grimmjow chuckled before he removed my fingers and turned me around. My face was turned sideways so my face wasn't smashed into the wall and I heard Grimmjow move around.

"what are you looking for?" I asked.

"Lube," Grimmjow said.

"You planned this?" I asked shocked.

"_¡por supuesto!"_ Grimmjow said," _no podía permanecer lejos de mi amante."_

"I have no idea what you're saying but it's pretty damn hot," I said.

"_Ichigo_," Grimmjow said in a Spanish accent.

With Grimmjow saying my name in Spanish it made me shiver. Just then Grimmjow shoved his cock into me making me gasp in shock. He moved forward again and began to kiss my neck and bite it with great force. The only sounds that could be heard was moans and groans and the noise of flesh against flesh.

"I missed you," Grrimmjow whispered in my ear.

"I...I..I mi..missed you too," I said in a shaky breath," oh fgn."

Grimmjow hit my prostate with a great force and each time he thrust forward I met each one having the strength increase.

"Harder," I whispered.

"Only for you," said Grimmjow huskily.

Smiling I felt him hit my prostate several times in a row each time making my body explode with pleasure. I wanted to come but I didn't at the same time. I just wanted to enjoy this for a long time so it wouldn't end so quickly. Grimmjow's hand grabbed my cock and began to move his hand and then after a few minutes I felt as my seed escaped and moved onto Grimmjow's fingers soon after it triggered Grimmjow's orgasm and he came deep and hard inside me and pounded continually into my ass before we slumped to the floor. My eyelids became heavy and it was hard to turn around but when I did I hugged Grimmjow kissing him one more time and wrapped my legs around his waist. I leaned my head back and felt Grimmjow rest his head on my chest and he kissed my lips one last time before I fell asleep.

I woke up to loud barking and the feeling of claws on my chest.

"Ow!" I yelled," Kyoko down!"

I heard a chuckle and saw Grimmjow standing outside of my door smiling.

_Oh crap I fell asleep in my closet!_

"How did Kyoko get in here?" I asked.

"I took her for a walk," said Grimmjow," I heard her whine. She growled at me at first but after awhile of walking her and taking her to the park she warmed up to me."

"Oh," I said," um Grimmjow."

"Yeah?" he asked.

"A...Are we..gonna be a couple?" I asked.

Well I left it at one of those cliff hanger moments. anyways well hola means hello in spanish. no me gusta los ojos de Ichigo means i do not like the eyes of ichigo but if you google transalte it will say i do not like the sight of ichigo. i took spanish by the way but i'll tell ya which words i good translate. Dame un beso por favor means give me a kiss please. Eres guapo y fuerte y muy muy increíble means you are handsome and strong and very very incredible. por supuesto means of course. no podía permanecer lejos de mi amante. i could not stay away from my lover. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I had fun writing it. Until next time.

~Briar~


	18. Chapter 18

"A...Are we..gonna be a couple?" I asked.

Grimmjow looked at me and leaned forward holding my chin in his 's face inched closer and lightly kissed my lips then pulled back to stand up and look down at me.

"Does that answer your question?" Grimmjow asked.

I nodded my head but the inner was jumping up and down like a little kid while my heart did backflips, cart wheels and all that other gymnastic stuff. Standing up I moved stifly to move to my bedroom I went to find new cloths. Kyoko followed my as I could hear her paws hit the floor. I could also hear the faint footsteps of Grimmjow following me. Though once we were in my room the footsteps stopped. Turning around I noticed Grimmjow but no Kyoko. Grimmjow walked forward and once in front of my he wrapped his arms around my waist and begun kissing me. We stumbled backwards until we landed on my bed. The two of us kissing and my body begging for Grimmjow.

Grimmjow chuckled,"Nope Ichi. This isn't going to be like a regualr session of making love. now I'm going to fuck you slowly make you beg and you'll become as soft as a marshmellow."

Moaning I arched my body up. I would be turning into mush and for sure i would be wishing and most likely begging. The kiss we had was sweet and light and when Grimmjow's tongue entered my mouth our tongues dances gracefully. The pleasure coursed through my veins stopping particulary at my chest making my take a deep breath through my nose and my chest heave up. My arms were around Grimmjow's neck running my fingers through his lushes blue hair. It was a soft as silk and it felt amazing to touch them. A smile formed on my face and Grimmjow's tongue left my mouth.

"I love you Ichigo," Grimmjow whispered in my ear.

I stopped moving to look at Grimmjow with widen eyes.

"Y...You love me," I stuttered stuned.

"Of course," said Grimmjow," I love you and I don't plan on having you leave me this time."

I looked into his eyes and besides pleasure there was true sincerity.

"I. I love you too Grimmjow," I said.

I expected to have Grimmjow lightly kiss me but instead he roughly kissed my lips having my hands grasp his hair holding him in place. Moaning loudly I felt Grimmjow's face move down to kiss my neck. Sucking at the skin and biting down.

"What happened to wanting to make me turn soft like a marshmellow?" I asked then breathly chuckled.

"Oh I'll get to that," said Grimmjow.

I was already naked and Grimmjow was the one left in clothing. His lips returned to mine and as he kissed me I could feel his body moving knowing that he was removing his pants. Once he pulled back it confirmed it since I watched him remove his shirt to reveal the muscles on his chest. I wished to look somewhat like that since my six pack and abs weren't as impressive. Moving up I held Grimmjow and moved him forward into the matress. Grimmjow turned around to looke at me as I got on top of him and began to kiss his lips. My hands scaling up his chest. Running up and down his abs. Most of my body running on the pleasure so that my brain wasn't using up anything but telling my body three things: breath, move and how much I loved Grimmjow. My hips moved forward grinding into Grimmjow 's centre. The man was still in his boxers. Though it didn't matter at all. Grimmjow's legs hooked around mine flipping me making me bottom.

"Tsk tsk Ichigo," Grimmjow whispered," you should know I'm the one in control here."

I watched as his head moved down and his tongue flicker out. Grimmjow's mouth begining to take me in and with the hard sucks and move of that sweet sweet tongue of Grimmjow's I could only fist my fingers in his head to hold him in place and to move his head farther down. Looking downn at Grimmkow as his head bobbbed back adn forth I gripped his hair tighter and moved my hips further. I was nearing the brink when Grimmjow had moves his hand upthe bed when I wa arching my hips and placed a finger in my enterance. GaspingI let him continue as he went in and out slowly with very little harsh force. After a few minutes though he added a second finger scissoring them in to stretch me even more. Grimmjow moaned at the sensation and as he moaned while having my cock in his mouth it triggered a moan of my own as my eyelids slid. Each suck escalating the pleasure. Mixed with the slowly strokes of Grimmjows fingers. Grimmjow added a third one and managed to get four digits in my enterance. Rolling my hips forwards more and more I felt ready to come.

'I'm I'm gonna cum," I whispered.

"I love you," said Grimmjow.

After Grimmjow had those words tumble out of my mouth I exploded and Grimmjow didn't pull away and allowed myself to spread my seed on his tongue. I pulled Grimmjow up kissing his lips which led to Grimmjow having to swallow the cum.

"Just cause you came doesn't mean were going to continue," Grimmjow said against my lips.

"Good," I said.

Far from it. Like hell I was going to stop this. In some ways I wish I would have Grimmjow bottom but this wasn't really what I wanted I wanted to feel Grimmjow inside me not the other way around. A new smile formed on my face as Grimmjow turned me around having my stomach lay on the bed. My legs were then spread open a little enough for Grimmjow to place his dick on the inside of my anus. I heard Grimmjow move around possibly looking for the lube and then felt him move around on the bed again .Grimmjow only entered have way taking his time before he entered once again only doing so for so long until I moved into his cock forcing him to go all the way . With the first penetration I made a sound between a loud moan and a yipping sound. Grimmjow was smart because after that he placed his hands on my hips holding on tightly so I wouldn't be able to do so next this stage for a long time eventually turn my non erect member rock hard.

"Please," I said," please just give me more."

Grimmjow chuckled darkly leaning in towards me.

"In your dreams," he whispered.

"Why?" I asked.

"I told you you'd become mush when I was through with you."

Grimmjows teeth nibbled on my ear lobe and moved down my neck where he kissed my shoulder and then my neck. Titling my head up I felt him bit down on my jugular and hit hot wet tongue flick out around where teeth marks might be showing. Grimmjow snapped his hips forward making me yelp slightly and all I could think was finally he was stopping with the slow pace but it returned to being slow only every so often he would enter harsh and rough. Then Grimmjow began moving at a quickened pace and I thought it would last long but when it stopped for a few seconds the pace would vary. My eyes rolled to the bad of my head and my chest felt like it was on fire. My hands ran up my chest and began to play with my nipples twirling them. Grimmjow had his head in crook of his neck and I knew he was able to witness how I was playing with my left hand slid down to my erect member grasping it and moved in a fluid movement forward. One of Grimmjows' hands grabbed mine as we moved in sync. I could feel another orgasm coming and I wasn't going to stop it the feeling was to great.

"I love you too," I said.

Grimmjows pace quicken and soon enough he came. My breath became shaky as soon after that my own was happening having my breath practically stuck in my throat. I collapsed on my bed having Grimmjow lay on top of me his breathing loud and over carefully I managed to keep Grimmjow on top of me. Snuggling into his shoulder sleep was hitting my brain and I fell asleep in the arms of the man I loved.

"Ichigo," whispered a voice.

"Errrmm," I whined.

"Ichigo," whispered the voice.

"Fuck off," I snapped.

"Wake up!" yelled the voice again.

My eyes snapped open to see Grimmjow looking down at me. The man scared the crap out of me.

"Ready to start the night?" asked Grimmjow.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Almost six," he said.

"Fuck!" I yelled.

Jumping out of my bed I looked down at myself to notice I wasn't clothed yet. Blushing I moved towards my dresser getting lazy and pulling pulling out boxers and pajama pants. Once getting the boxers on and I was just about to put on pajama pants they were snatched out of my hand.

"Hey give those back!"I demanded.

"Wan 'em so bad then your going to have to come and get 'em," said Grimmjow.

"Jerk," I said.

"You know it," he said and winked," want 'em or not?"

"Yes I want them," I said.

"Then try and catch me," he said.

Grimmjow ran out of the room like a kid.

"Baka," I whispered.

I didn't know what made Grimmjow so happy but I began to chase the man. Running through the hallway to my living room I had seen a flash of his hair before I had my face slammed into the floor and began rolling.

"Fuck!" I muttered.

"You okay?" asked Grimmjow.

"Yeah," I said," now give me back my pants."

'You haven't got them yet," he said.

Rolling over I charged at Grimmjow but ended up hitting the wall. Holding my head I was kind of angry.

"AW come on I'm hurt enough as it is give me the damn pants!" I yelled.

"Ask nicely," Grimmjow said in a sing song voice.

Sighing loudly I looked at Grimmjow," can I pretty please have my pants back?"

Grimmjow moved towards me placing the pants in my hands. I formed a fist and gave him a noogie.

"Ow!" complained Grimmjow," what was that for?"

"For making me get up and for making me run around my house."

Placing the pants on I went to where I remembered my briefcase was. I opened the closet and grabbed it. I went to the kitchen next and found the dog food placing it in Kyoko's bowl. The noisy sound of the silver dish being filled with food made Kyoko bark and come running from where ever she was. I wasn't too hungry so I left to go sit on the couch. Grimmjow was in my seat so I sat on top of him and began to mark things.

"You gonna sit here all night?" asked Grimmjow.

"Nope," I said," until I get hungry or when I'm done."

Grimmjow chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist and turned on the television playing some stupid sports show. His frequent yelling at the television often shocked me so I usually told him to hush or I would kick him out. A good threat that would only last for so long no doubt. Besides the yelling the night was calm and serene. A picture perfect moment for me. Something I really needed and liked. After marking on last paper I kissed Grimmjow softly before I threw his things on the table and rested more comfortably on Grimmjow.

Dunno this is all I really came up with. enjoy.


	19. Chapter 19

Waking up to feel Grimmjow I groaned.

"Grimmy five more minutes," I said.

"Grimmy?" asked Grimmjow.

I felt Grimmjows' lips press against mine and I leaned forward to kiss him but was then pushed off landing on the floor with a thud.

"Asshole," I muttered.

"Takes one to know one," said Grimmjow and smiled.

Moving up a zombie speed I moved to Grimmjow and threw him on the floor too and smiled as I began to walk away until Grimmjow grabbed my ankle.

"Nuh uh," said Grimmjow

I fell on the floor and Grimmjow's hands went higher up my legs to pull me closer to him. I was currently in his arms and he snuggled the side of his face into my neck. His lips pressed against my neck.

"Mm tired," muttered Grimmjow.

"Me too," I said.

"Can we just stay here?" he asked.

"Only if you get the pillow," I said.

"But you do it," he whined.

Grimmjow moved to look at me with big eyes and a pouting look that was oh so cute.

"Please," said Grimmjow," I'm tired."

"Ya gotta let me go," I told him.

I was released automatically and I was on my hands and knees and got my ass playfully slapped by Grimmjow. Rolling my eyes I moved to my bedroom where I found a large comfy pillow for both Grimmjow and I to rest our heads on. I had no idea what time it was but I knew I would be teaching in the afternoons so it didn't matter. Moving back into the arms of Grimmjow I placed the pillow under our heads and cuddled up to him placing a kiss upon his lips before I fell back asleep.

Later on when I woke up the sun was shining down on me and I felt something licking my face.

"Grimmjow stop it," I grumbled.

"It's not me," said Grimmjow.

I heard a loud bark and I opened my eyes to reveal Kyoko looking down at me with those big puppy dog eyes.

"Morning to you too puppy," I said.

Sitting up I strechted loudly and felt my back crack in several place and the sore spots that attacked my body.

"Ugh gettin old," I whispered to myself.

"What?" said Grimmjow," you are not old."

"It's a joke," I said," I know I'm not old."

"So whatcha making for breakfast?" he asked.

"The hell should I know?" I asked," cereal."

"Wow you are old," he replied," only old people eat cereal for breakfast."

"Kids do," I stated.

"Yeah but that's when they're kids," he said," old people eat cereal like raisin brain. Ya know with the sun and the two scoops."

Rolling my eyes I looked at my weirdo for a lover and could only smile into response. I couldn't remember the last time I was happy like this. Maybe when it was the time before my mom died but that was about it I think. I had to forget the past and move on to the future since the past was so negative. Moving towards the fridge I got my milk out and then moved to the cupboard and went to take out the cereal which was corn pops and take a bowl. The I moved to grab a spoon. Moving to the kitchen table I began to ate breakfast feeling the crunchiness of the corn pops and the cool feeling of milk slid down my throat.

"What about mine?" asked Grimmjow.

"Get your own," I said.

Grimmjow did as I said but instead of the cereal he grabbed eggs and began mixing them in a bowl then taking a frying pan and buttering them up. Slowly he poured the egg into the pan and used the coffee maker to make tea. Grimmjow whistled a show tune as he waited for his eggs to cook. He moved to the cupboard pulling out a plate and after a few minutes he grabbed the frying pan and used a spatula to pull out the omelet. I had not noticed Grimmjow as he had made the omelet but when he came to sit down I notice bell peppers, the scent of onions and some melted cheese. How did I not notice him grating cheese.

"Cereals for old farts," said Grimmjow.

"Hey I'm younger than you," said Ichigo.

"So," said Grimmjow and took a bite of his breakfast," you're still old."

"Which makes you old too," I said.

"Nope," he said," I'm not as mature as you and you are as old as ya act. Yer always so serious so it makes ya an old man."

"Shut up," I said.

With the last bite of my cereal I went and placed my bowl in the dishwasher and called Kyoko over. I went to the counter were I found her pink harness and placed it on her.

"Wanna go for a walk?" I asked Kyoko.

Kyoko barked in response and jumped around Ichigo. Ichigo laughed and placed the leash to the collar.

"Hurry up Grimm or I'll leave withoutcha," I said.

"Just wait a few minutes I'm almost done," said Grimmjow.

I watched as Grimmjow tried to shove the food down his throat but was stopped when he waved his hand by his mouth shouting hot it was hot. Chuckling I looked at him.

"No actually it's cold," I said sarcastically," what do you expect. Of course it'll be hot."

Grimmjow sent me a glare and I shrugged it off pouring some of the tea he had made in a travel mug for the both of us. Going over to Grimmjow I handed it to him and he got up and we left outside to go walk Kyoko. Kyoko was so excited that as soon as she got outside she began to run like the wind. We had made it to a park and I was gasping for air. She had not been like that before.

"Grimmjow what did you do to my dog?" I asked.

"Made her run," Grimmjow simply replied.

"Run?" I asked shocked," more like mega run. I can not run that fucking fast."

"Just means your slow," he said.

I froze in movement as a sudden amount of memory struck me. Images of me and Grimmjow. Me and him in Karakura. My heart beat racing as I saw him pounding his fist into my face. The blood that was poured. The blood that spilled out of Rukia's stomach. Shiro as he tried to help me battle Grimmjow. The force of the power in his attacks forcing me to collide into the pavement. Then in Las Noches. The attacks I shot off to protect Orihime and Nel. The gun fires I had shot to Grimmjow. The long gash along his chest forcing blood to spurt out. How his body was so badly injured and the fact that I had done. Is that what he meant when he told me I wasn't as great of a fighter as last time. We were enemies at one point. The soul society versus Las Noches. I knew I did a lot of damage to other people before and killed a man named Ulquiorra but this feeling in my stomach made me wish to revolt. In the memories I was just as fast as Grimmjow but now I somehow lost speed, power and agility. Looking at Grimmjow I saw Grimmjow stare at me with curious eyes.

"Are you okay?" asked Grimmjow.

"Uh yeah I'm fine jsut remembered something," I said.

"Spit it out," he said.

"No," I said.

"Aw come on stop being a girl," he teased.

"It's personal okay," I said," it doesn't concern you."

"Fine be like that," he said.

There was a few people around and Grimmjow moved towards me kissing my temple.

"Come on cheer up," said Grimmjow.

Smiling I looked at the man and put on my best fake smile trying to make it seem like I was fine. IT worked except on some people like Tatsuki who new about me and my past.

"Can we go home now?" I asked.

"Sure," said Grimmjow.

I moved towards home slowly descending with Grimmjow and Kyoko. I would pull Kyoko back every time she tried to dart away. We made it back home about 9:45 and class didn't start till about noonish I think. When I arrived home I sat on the couch and looked at my reflection from the television wondering how I could do such a thing to Grimmjow or how I could forget. Maybe it was from horror but I doubt it. Stupid brain making me forget the bad shit in life. I would for sure ask Ishida, Orihime, Chad, Shiro and Rukia why I forgot. They would know why. For now I would act as if it were any normal day. I still loved Grimmjow but the thing was why he would forgive me for the stuff I did to him?

took a while to upload cause i had no ideas and all. Enjoy kinda dull chapter I guess but i think ima end this story soon anyways with a happy ending though dont want no stupid sad ending. I hate those.


	20. Chapter 20

I could only sigh. Today was the day that my mother died. The day she was murdered. The weather was bright and the sunshining brightly. It was the day where we would visit mom's grave stone. Yuzu would cry and Karin would tell her to stop it. Then there was dad and me who just looked at it. Then again dad always wanted to play some absurd game so in a way we were different. I wished they would blame me for her death but when I was fifteen I found out that the reason why I was not blamed was because my dad said something about him not being able to be mad at me since Masaki died protecting me. I stood in front of the tombstone staring. Not really knowing what to say.

"I'm sorry," I whispered," I'll protect Karin and Yuzu and even dad for you. I love you mom."

I didn't know what else to say really so I just followed Karin and Yuzu who were now on a hill beside a tree sitting down under the shade to cool themselves off. I didn't really know what to do but sit down and look at them.

"So how are you two feeling?" I asked.

"Good," said Karin.

"Same as every year," said Yuzu," Onii-chan you should have know the answer."

"I know," I said and chuckled," but it doesn't hurt to ask now does it."

"No," said Karin.

"Exactly," I said.

Laying back on the tree I looked up into the sky and it reminded me of Grimmjow's hair. Man I had to stop thinking about him at this time. Sighing I looked down at Karin and Yuzu. The two were almost grown up. Life passed by so quickily without really anyone knowing. My dad soon walked up with a picnic basket and we grabbed some food. Yuzu had made some sandwiches, potato salad and there was dessert in there some where. The day of mourning passed and soon it began to rain as I walked home. I guess it made sense for it to rain every so often by why make this day suck even more for me. I had decided I would see Karin and Yuzu tomorrow and sadly I had to meet their boyfriends in person again but as their boyfriends. Not the person who helped out battling with Aizen or the one who bugged the shit out of me at Kiskue's shop. Walking through my door dripping wet I slipped off my shoes and socks and walked to my bathroom not bothering to see if Grimmjow was in there or not. Sometimes the guy stayed at my house all day or broke in during the day and spent the night. Where he lived I don't think I've ever been. Like it mattered though. He lived somewhere in Hueco Mundo was all I could remembered. No one was in the bathroom so I stripped myself free of my clothing and turned on the tap and turned the shower on. The water spraying from the nozzle. Stepping in the water was hot so I jumped out of the way of the water to put on more cold water. It felt more warm than sizzling hot so I stepped back in and sighed in contentment as the heat began to unknott my muscles. I stood there for a long time just soaking in the heat until I move. I graoned to myself since it felt so nice just to be in the water. I should have had a soak in the bath but then the water would have gone cold and that would have sucked. I washed my hair and body quickily because I wanted to stand in the water until the water ran cold. Which didn't talk long but it felt nice one my back. It wasn't freezing it was lukewarm and I added some more cold making it feel just as great as the hot water did. Sadly it turned ice cold after about five minutes which wasn't good enough for me. Turning off the taps I grabbed a towel and wrapped it around myself and then walked on the matt drying off my feet and then used my towel to dry my body except my head. That really didn't matter. It was about eight and I had some things to mark so I would be up until ten and my hair would be dry or only a little damp. I entered my room to see Grimmjow who turned to grin at me.

"Hey good lookin," said Grimmjow and winked.

"Hey," I said.

I walked passed Grimmjow and started to put on my pajamas.

"Why ya doing that?" asked Grimmjow," there gonna be removed anyways."

"Got stufff to do that's why," I said," plus I need to ask you some questions."

"I ain't in shit am I?"

"No," I said," but I should have said yes just to make you sweat."

"Asshole," he said.

"Takes one to know one."

I was now fully dressed and turned to Grimmjow.

"You know when ya basically beat my ass down?" I asked.

"Yeah," said Grimmjow," why?"

"Remember you said something like I wasn't as tough as last time?" i questioned.

"Yeah?" he said.

"I remember our previous fights," I said," the two here and the one in hueco mundo."

Grimmjows eyes went wide.

"So why couldn't I remember?" I asked," or anything inside Hueco Mundo? I remember battling Aizen and saving everyone here and anything before I met you. So why can't I remember anything with you in it?"

"Uh..." said Grimmjow," I don't know.'

"Don't bullshit," I snapped," tell me now. I've missed out on so many memories from there. I know I faught people. A lot of people. I killed a man."

"Yeah," he said," you did. Almost killed me. I begged for it. Ya never did finish me off. Nnoitra almost did but I managed to make it on the streets and call an ambulance. I'm guessing that Kiksue dude did something or ya got a concusion. I don't really know. I feel bad ya know. Beatin the shit outta you and all...Well not really. It was really fun except for me almost dieing but you could probably say the same thing."

"Wow," I repiled," shit I should of never got in the gang life. Just beating people up was easy and fun."

"Yer own fault," he said.

"Shut up," I said.

"Come on," he said," I was only joking around."

"Didn't sound like it," I said.

"So you gonna forgive me for all the shit that happened?" he asked.

"Maybe," I sid slyly.

Walking away I had a huge grin on my face but was tackled to the ground my Grimmjow.

"Ow!" I complained.

"So where were you today?" Grimmjow asked.

"Talkative today aren't we?" I asked.

"No I just wanted to know," he said," stopped by to harras you and you were out."

"It's the anniversery of my moms death," I said.

"Hmm," he said," sad shit I guess."

"Not really," I said," more when I was a kid but I learned I'm just going to try my best and protect people."

"Still always trying to be the hero," said Grimmjwo and chuckled.

"Shut up," I said.

The rest of the night went well. I finished marking my papers and was able to spend the night cuddling Grimmjow. The next day I went out to lunch with my old firends and he told me about the times in Heuco Mundo. Renji teased me about some girl named Neliel who clung to me and I told him to shut up since the girl was only a kid. Orihime was only able to tell me of my final battle with Grimmjow and Orihime and Uryuu told me about about the battle with Ulquiorra. Something had gone wrong and Shiro had stepped in and basically killed Ulquiorra for me. It made me sick to my stomach. Though it felt nice to be around them. I never showed it since I still scowled but really it was my thing and it was out of habit now. After three I decided to walk home to meet Karin and Yuzu alond with their boyfriends Toshiro and Jinta. When I opened the door I wasn't greeted with my dad trying to kick me in the face.

"Karin Yuzu!" I called," anyone home?"

Taking of my shoes I closed the door and walked further into the house. I entered the living rooom to see Toshiro and Karin kissing. I began to walk out of the room when Karin opened her eys.

"Ichi-nii!" Karin almost yelled," you know your suppose to announce you're here when you arrive right?"

"I did," I replied," hello Toshiro."

"I told you it's Hitsugyua to you," said Toshiro.

"What ever Toshiro," I said," nice to see you again. Just wish we hadn't met for the first time under this scene. So were is Yuzu making otu with Jinta too?"

"No!" protested Karin who was obviously embarressed," Jinta went with Yuzu to go get groceries for dinner."

"Oh," I said," well I'm just going to watch television. Where's the old man."

"somewhere," said Karin.

"Probably trying a sneak attack," I said.

"Probably," she said.

Sitting in the seat farthest from the couple I turned on the television. There weren't any games on so I could watch what ever I wanted. Though I didn't really know. I flipped through the channels probably half a dozen times before Karin got annoyed and got up snatching the remote from my hands and turning the television off. The door opened and my body tensed. Either it was dad trying that sneak attack or it was Yuzu. When the door opened to reveal Yuzu' light brown hair I sighed in relief but was struck in the back of the head by a pair of feet having me face plant into the ground.

"You stupid old man!" I yelled.

Turning around I punched him in the face.

"Dad, Ichi-nii!" cried yuzu," stop fighting."

"I'm sorry my darling Yuzu," said Isshin," I won't fight with him againI swear."

"You always say that old man," said Karin.

"I am not old!" protested Isshin.

"Mhmm you keep on tellin yoursself that," said Karin.

"I'm going to go make dinner," said Yuzu,"Jinta you can sit down in the living room if you want."

"Sure," said Jinta.

Jinta walked in wearing some shorts and a t-shirt somewhat like the typical style he had as a kid.

"Whoa it's carrot top," said Jinta suprised.

I swear I felt a nerve in my forehead twitch.

"What did I say about calling me carrot top?" I asked while giving him a glare.

"Not to do it but like I care," he said.

"Idiot," I muttered under my breath.

Watching Jinta I made it seem as if I was judging him just to make him feel akward. I didn't do it to Toshiro since he was a gentleman I suppose and me busting him and Karin probably embarressed the shit out of both of them. Though Toshiro probably knew I would kick his ass if he did anything reckless.

"I'm just going to check on Yuzu," replied Jinta.

I ignored Jinta and sat in my seat until Yuzu announced that dinner was ready. When it was we all sat at the table having it be it's fullest that it had ever been since we never had family visit. I think that was because dad's family in soul society would farther not come here. If he had any and well I didn't even really meet mom's side of the family either. Dinner was a typical Kurosaki dinner and it didn't seemed to bother our guests night ended well I said goodbye to everyone and made it home in time. Life was good for once and for once I was truley happy.

The end. sorry I got major bored of this story and all so yeah sucky ending eh? oh well sorry took so long to publish lost internet and all. I'm workin on my other 2 stories at the moment. one is a grim ichi. if you read it yes there is a rape scene dont judge okay it was suppose ot be a one shot and all. then my other is an Orihime Ulquiorra one and if you like that pair warning there is death in the stories. anyways later *waves goodbye for now*


End file.
